Diario de Renée
by Paula Wackson
Summary: Ubicado después de que el doctor pierda a Donna, pero antes del fin del tiempo. Una chica entra en la vida del doctor de sopetón, como si el universo lamentase la pérdida de Donna Noble. Esa chica se llama Renée, y es bastante buena metiéndose en problemas. Muy buena.
1. TARDIS

Día 16 de Marzo de 1945, La Tierra, Roma, La TARDIS.

Ya hemos llegado, siempre deseé viajar a Roma. Y el doctor me lo prometió como regalo de cumpleaños hace un mes.

Pero como luego hemos tenido ese pequeño problema de los carburadores, nos hemos tenido que pasar unas semanas en un planeta llamado Zeraronex.

Simplemente asqueroso. Los seres de ese planeta viven en el barro. Y luego ese contratiempo de que ellos están hechos de mocos y no se pueden duchar porque se derriten. Por dios, ni siquiera tienen agua corriente. Supongo que para ellos es normal, no la necesitan. A mí me ha faltado tiempo para atrincherarme en la TARDIS. Allí por lo menos hay bañera.

Aunque no es cierto que haya estado encerrada todo el tiempo. He ido a las marismas, a los septentriones, e incluso he ido a visitar a los cónclaves (eso último sólo lo he hecho porque me lo pidió el doctor poniendo cara de cachorrito, y no hay dios que le niegue algo cuando lo hace), que son unos zeranors de lo más viejo. Y no hay manera de distinguirlos entre ellos.

Pero por fin arreglamos los carburadores (y digo arreglamos, pero es un eufemismo; en realidad él trabaja y yo le doy conversación), y ahora estamos en Roma, en 1945, el día antes de mi cumpleaños, ¡y recién duchados!

Porque por muy alienígena que sea el doctor; si se pasa 3 semanas sin ducharse, huele que apesta, como todo el mundo. Y no es que en la TARDIS escaseara el agua, ¡qué va! Es que decía que hay que mezclarse con el entorno, camuflarse. Y estoy de acuerdo con él. De hecho, todavía tengo en el armario el disfraz de helecho gigante que me regaló por navidad (yo a él le regalé una tetera floreada y aún sigue flipando). Pero como humana que soy tengo necesidades básicas, y entre ellas se incluye la ducha.

Volviendo al tema inicial, mañana pasearemos por Roma. El doctor dice que tengo que ir a dormir, lo cual me parece absurdo, dado que son las 6 de la tarde, no soy una niña y casi es mi cumpleaños. Pero por mucho que he rogado y suplicado me ha ignorado. Pffft.

Al final he asentido como una niña buena y le he dicho que me iba a mi habitación. Aunque en realidad me quedado en el pasillo. Cuando he estado segura de que no había mas ruidos arriba y creía que el doctor se había quedado dormido en su silla (le pasa a menudo), he subido para intentar escaparme y he descubierto que no estaba.

No le he dado importancia. _Habrá salido a comprar cereales_, me he dicho a mi misma, _mejor, no hay posibilidad de que me impida ir a dar un paseo_.

He intentado salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. _Aaaajjjj. _Me pregunto porqué no habré aprendido a forzar cerraduras cuando tuve ocasión. Y me pregunto porqué no me querrá dejar salir.

Cuando después de pegarle una buena patada a la puerta (es broma, yo no hago esas cosas), me he vuelto hacia la cabina de mando (me gusta sentarme en su silla cuando él no está, me lo tiene prohibido), he encontrado encima de los botones una carta sin sellar, para mí.

Decía:

_Renée:_

_Como habrás podido comprobar al encontrar cerrada la puerta por fuera, no quiero que salgas. Sabía que no ibas a hacerme caso por mucho que te insistiese. Tranquila, sólo he ido a comprar cereales, se nos han acabado. Vete a dormir que mañana vas a tener que usar todas tus fuerzas. Ni se te ocurra esperarme despierta. Y esta vez va en serio. No toques ningún botón._

_PD: Dulces sueños._

Pfffffttt.

Cómo me conoce, me ha pillado con las manos en la masa. ¡Se lo tenía todo preparado!

La verdad es que no hay quien se trague lo de que le iba a hacer caso desde el principio y me iba a ir a dormir sin rechistar sólo por que él me lo dijera. Por lo menos no sabe que me siento en su silla cuando él no está. Habría sido vergonzoso.

La verdad es que iba a esperarle despierta, y dicho sea de paso, a tocar todos los botones; pero la TARDIS vacía resulta un poco deprimente, así que me he limitado a escribir en el reverso de la carta:

_No es por sospechar de ti, pero tenemos la cocina inundada de cereales Chompi desde que traje unos por casualidad, te los comiste todos y compraste ocho cajas más porque te entró el mono. _

_No has ido a comprar cereales. _

_Oficialmente sospecho de ti, doctor. _

_Renée_

_PD: Aprenderé a forzar cerraduras muy pronto._

Y me he ido a mi habitación. Pero no me he dormido, como es obvio. Alguna orden había que incumplir. Me he quedado escribiendo este diario.

Espero poder continuarlo en los próximos días. Y cuando me vaya algún día de la TARDIS, se lo dejaré encima de los mandos. Envuelto en un lazo rosa pastel. Con corazoncitos dibujados y una posdata en la que diga _Te quiero_, en letras bien grandes. Qué romántico. Yo vomito.

En fin, espero que mañana sea un día especial; al fin y al cabo hoy no he podido salir.

Dulces sueños, Doctor.

* * *

Día 17 de Marzo de 1745, La Tierra, Roma, La TARDIS.

Hoy ha sido un día increíble. Hemos visitado Roma y ha sido de lo más divertido. La Fontana de Trevi, una torre muy alta cuyo nombre se me olvidó según lo pronunció el guía y unas pocas cosas más.

Supongo que los cumpleaños con el doctor nunca son aburridas reuniones de familia en las que todo el mundo come unos pasteles asquerosos y sonríe de manera plastificada. Pero él no conoce esas cosas, no ha tenido familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Supongo que en ese sentido somos muy parecidos, yo tampoco la tengo propiamente, a menos que cuente la abuela loca de la que aún dispongo.

La abuela Winnie está más loca que una cabra, y espero que cuando el doctor me deje de nuevo en casa ella ya se haya muerto. No quiero que nadie piense que yo tenía con ella la típica relación de cariño y amistad familiar. Es una mala persona. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años y me mandaron a vivir con ella.

Era horrible.

Solía enviarme a robar a la calle o a conseguir comida desde muy pequeña, mientras ella se quedaba en casa atiborrándose de lo que sea que le hubiese llevado el día anterior. Si algún día no conseguía llevar nada a casa, me encerraba en el sótano sin comida hasta el día siguiente. Y los días que sí la llevaba se la comía casi toda ella y a mí no me daba nada más que un pellizquito, con lo cual estaba en los huesos. Aún así iba al colegio.

La parte buena de toda esta desgracia es que aprendí el arte de robar, correr y esconderse rápido en unos pocos meses. Al principio me pillaban con facilidad, pero al cabo de unas cuantas palizas callejeras y caseras (por no llevar nada a casa), aprendí.

Sabía de todo menos forzar cerraduras, pero supongo que nos pocos meses más con la abuela y hubiese aprendido rápido.

El Doctor me rescató de todo eso. Al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, yo le encontré a él; fue extraño.

Contaré cómo sucedió:


	2. El bolígrafo azul

Contaré cómo sucedió:

"Dos días sin conseguirle comida a la abuela, por lo tanto, dos días sin comer, encerrada en un sótano oscuro y maloliente. Hoy debo conseguir comida. O algo que pueda canjear por comida.

Veo todo tipo de cosas valiosas en la avenida. Eso es bueno. Lo malo es que están todas vigiladas. Como el carrito de los perritos calientes. O los helados de Poncho. Sé que si me acerco a ellos me llevaré una buena torta. Umpppfffttt

En esta ciudad no hay quien robe.

Camino durante un buen rato. Son las 6 de la tarde, no me queda mucho tiempo. En unas horas tendré que ir a casa con lo que haya encontrado, que en este caso es nada. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en la reacción de la abuela Winnie.

Probablemente me tenga encerrada más tiempo del normal en el sótano. Y no comeré en tres días. Espero no estar muerta para entonces.

Voy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me doy de narices contra una esquina azul. De una caseta.

- ¡Ay! ¡Maldita caseta!- exclamo dolorida. Sólo que no es una caseta. Es como una especie de cabina telefónica de otra época. Como de hace unos treinta años.

¿Por qué no habrán destruido esto? Igual aún funciona, a pesar de lo vieja que es. Y si aún funciona, es posible que alguien haya olvidado el cambio en monedas de la llamada. Quizá aún pueda llevarle comida a la abuela, y después de todo, no morir de hambre en un sótano.

El corazón se me acelera sólo con esa remota posibilidad, y sin pensarlo un momento entro en la caseta extraña de color azul.

Es otro mundo.

De hecho, dudo mucho que sea una cabina telefónica. Para empezar, es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Tiene grandes columnas amarillas en los lados de las que cuelgan todo tipo de cables y enchufes. En el centro hay una columna mucho más grande que las demás, y las rodea un panel lleno de mandos y botones (que de inmediato deseo tocar). Parece una nave espacial.

Muy raro.

Supongo que de haber sido una persona más lista, habría dado media vuelta, me habría ido a casa, fingido que nada de lo que acabo de ver es real, etc, etc, pero no soy lo más inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me quedaría un rato mirando todo esto, pero por raro que sea, tiene que haber comida en algún lado, y tengo hambre. En un par de horas tendré que volver con la abuela Winnie, y espero tener algo que ofrecerle.

Doy la vuelta a la cabina, exploro un poco con la mirada, y cuando estoy a punto de punto de seguir mi camino por unas escaleras descendentes (la de cosas que pueden llegar a caber en una cabina telefónica), descubro que **no estoy sola. **

No lo he visto antes por estar detrás de la extraña columna central. Está tumbado en una especie de silla enfrente de los mandos, parece que durmiendo. No es un extraterrestre ni nada. De hecho es un tío de lo más normal. Pelo castaño y despeinado, estatura normal, traje pasado de moda, zapatillas Converse... nada raro. Debe rondar los veinte años.

Me acerco a él sigilosamente.

Intento darle la vuelta a la silla sin que se despierte, quizá lleve algo valioso en los bolsillos. Rebusco en todos ellos sin éxito. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de desistir se le cae una especie de bolígrafo de las manos. Lo cojo antes de que llegue al suelo.

No es un boli. Es plateado y tiene una luz azul en un extremo. Lo manipulo intentando averiguar si tiene valor. Descubro que tiene un botón, y lo pulso.

Se oye un zumbido procedente de la especie de boli metálico. Lo dejo caer, asustada; y rebota contra el suelo de metal haciendo un ruido de mil demonios.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el dueño del boli de metal de despierta, sobresaltado- ¿Quién eres tú?- probablemente, la única razón por la que no se ha lanzado contra mí en busca de su boli, es por que está demasiado aturdido por el sueño. Bueno. Voy a aprovechar la ventaja.

Recojo la especie de boli del suelo y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta de la nave. La atravieso. Todo vuelve a ser como antes; la calle, las luces, la gente, todo.

Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre con un traje pasado de moda salir de una cabina azul. Entonces me ve. Y yo corro. Con todas mis fuerzas. Y él corre tras de mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos de angustiosa persecución me doy cuenta de que ya no me sigue. Me meto en una calle vacía y me oculto tras una columna. Qué extraño, no sabía que pudiese llegar a correr tanto. Igual el boli metálico no era tan valioso. O quizás...

De repente siento que unos brazos me agarran con fuerza por detrás.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socommmmmpppfff!- me tapan la boca con la mano. Me debato con fuerza pero de nada sirve. Intento llamar la atención pero nadie pasa por la calle en ese momento. Alguien me arrastra hasta el final del callejón, detrás de un contenedor; o al menos eso creo, no veo con demasiada claridad lo que está pasando.

Muerdo la mano que me tapa la boca, mi atacante suelta un grito y al instante me veo libre. O casi, porque pronto se recupera y me aferra de nuevo, sólo que con más fuerza si cabe, antes de que pueda echar a correr otra vez. Intento debatirme y soltarme, pero me tumba contra el suelo y me inmoviliza.

- No te tengo miedo- digo asustada. Está justo encima de mí y le reconozco, es el tipo al que le acabo de robar el bolígrafo plateado. Me mira entre enfadado y sorprendido. No me da tiempo a decir nada más porque al instante se quita la chaqueta del traje y me la pone por encima de la cabeza, de modo que no puedo ver nada.

Chillo de manera audible y segundos después noto que me ajusta la chaqueta alrededor de la boca, de manera que vuelvo a no poder gritar. Me da la vuelta mientras rebusca en mis bolsillos. Yo me debato aún más.

- ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?! ¡¿Dónde escondes el destornillador sónico?!- me lo quita de un tirón de las manos en cuanto ve dónde lo tengo. No sabía que esa cosa era un destornillador.

Probablemente ahora que tiene lo que quiere me pegará una paliza. Por eso cuando noto que me coge y me levanta del suelo empiezo a pegar golpes hacia todos lados. Suelta una exclamación y me vuelve a dejar en el suelo. Imagino que por alguna extraña razón va a dejarme marchar hasta que me da la vuelta y me ata las manos con una soga basta. Genial, ahora tampoco puedo moverme.

Me vuelve a alzar con cuidado de que esta vez no le pegue (sigo dando patadas hacia todos lados) y se pone en marcha.

Estoy aterrada. Me han pillado robando. El tipo que me atrapó me pegará una paliza, eso si no me mata de entrada, por robarle el destornillador ese. Y encima me lleva a algún sitio del que no quiere que sepa cómo se sale, o no me habría tapado la cabeza con su propia chaqueta y atado para no poder huir.

Genial. ¿Pero porqué nadie me ayuda? ¿Es que en esta ciudad nadie mueve un dedo cuando secuestran a alguien? ¿Nadie ha visto esto? Creo que un hombre llevando en brazos a una chica atada que tiene la cabeza cubierta por una chaqueta, y que encima no para de debatirse y pegar patadas, llama bastante la atención.

Entonces lo entiendo.

He robado prácticamente a todo el que vive en esta ciudad, o por lo menos en este sector de ciudad; no es que no me vean, es que no me quieren ver. Probablemente estarán contentos sabiendo que igual no me vuelven a ver con vida. Seguro que ni la policía movería un dedo por ayudarme.

Minutos después noto que mi atacante me deja en el suelo. Trato de incorporarme (ya nadie me sujeta), y aguzo el oído. No estoy en la calle. Lo único que se oye es un zumbido muy bajo y los murmullos de protesta de mi secuestrador, que se debe de estar paseando por alrededor, a juzgar por los pasos sobre el suelo metálico. ¡Suelo metálico! ¡Claro! Seguro que estoy en la cabina telefónica azul/nave rara en la que entré en un principio. Justo cuando noto que estoy apoyada en una de las barras de metal que bordeaban los mandos, el individuo ése me quita su chaqueta de la cabeza. Menos mal, poco más y me ahogo. Sigo atada pero al menos puedo ver y hablar.

Estoy justo enfrente del panel de mandos. Mi atacante se pasea con aire de preocupación mientras se pone la chaqueta. Pulsa un par de botones y se oye un chasquido procedente de la puerta por la que he entrado.

-¿Eres humana?- se arrodilla enfrente mía- ¿Quién te envía? ¿Y por qué me querías robar el destornillador? ¿Cómo te has colado en la TARDIS sin que yo me enterase?

-No voy a decirte nada,-tampoco sabría que responder- me has secuestrado.

-¡Y tú me has intentado robar!- me apunta con el boli. Está enfadado -¡responde!

No puedo evitarlo. Me echo a reír por lo bajo.

- Pffffftttt... ¿Y si no respondo, qué?... ¿Me dispararás con el boli?

Es todo tan ridículo. Lo del secuestro daba miedo, pero es que estoy atada, en una nave espacial, con un tío que lleva un traje pasado de moda, que me está apuntando con un boli plateado.

- ¡No te rías!- dice con cara de ofendido- ¡no es un boli! Es un destornillador sónico. Y me gustaría saber porqué has intentado robarlo.

Ahora soy yo la ofendida.

- Yo no he intentado nada. Te he robado el boli...estoooo... ¡el destornillador!

- Sí, claro. Ya veo. ¿Quién está atado?, ¿y dónde? ¿eh?- Se incorpora con aire de superioridad mientras enciende el destornillador y me lo pasa varias veces por el cuerpo como si fuera un escáner-¿y quién tiene el destornillador sónico ahora?

Cierto. En el caso remoto de que me libere, no tengo nada que llevarle a la abuela Winnie. Cierro los ojos y me encojo de manera instintiva al recordar el sótano oscuro. Del que no voy a poder salir en al menos dos días. No creo que vaya a poder aguantar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad sin comer ni beber. Sin ni siquiera una luz. Me estremezco violentamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- cuando abro los ojos descubro que tengo delante la cara de mi atacante. Lo extraño es que me mira como si estuviese preocupado - ¿Estás bien? Seguro que son las cuerdas,que te aprietan demasiado y te están dejando sin riego sanguíneo. – me mira fijamente a los ojos – Si me prometes que no intentarás salir corriendo, te desato ¿vale?

Niego con la cabeza – No son las cuerdas – me dejo caer abatida – Pero me puedes soltar, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Me da la vuelta. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero a los pocos segundos estoy libre. Se levanta y me ofrece la mano para que me levante. Eso me sorprende.

- ¿No estás tratándome demasiado bien? Es decir, eres amable y me has soltado las manos. Yo te he robado el destornillador sónico ese. Deberías darme una paliza. O matarme. No preocupartepor mi estado sanguíneo. Si me hubiese pillado Poncho, el heladero, ya me hubiese roto una pierna a golpes. Por lo menos.

- Yo no hago eso- exclama sorprendido - ¿es que a ti te lo hacen todos los días?- se arrodilla a mi lado, preocupado - ¿eres ladrona de oficio? Eso explicaría que nadie me detuviese mientras te secuestraba a plena luz del día.

Me pongo roja al oír ese comentario. – Casi nunca me pillan robando, no me suelen atrapar. La gente no me quiere mucho.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? ¿Soy el primero que te coge? – por un momento sonríe halagado. Se incorpora.- Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Eres humana, ladrona, y buscabas algo para robar. Es mala suerte que se te ocurriese meterte aquí precisamente para hacerlo.

- No robo por elección. Todo lo que robo va destinado a mi abuela. Y estoy desesperada. Me va a matar si no vuelvo con algo– me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos – Pero supongo que eso no te interesa. Por cierto ¿me vas a pegar de una vez? Prefiero pasar lo peor cuanto antes.

Para mi sorpresa, se sienta a mi lado, se quita la chaqueta y me la da.

- Tienes más pinta de necesitarla que yo. Y no voy a pegarte, ni mucho menos, a pesar de que tú sí lo hayas hecho. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te empuja a robar? – se da cuenta de la cara que pongo y añade con una sonrisa- Nadie mejor para escuchar que el Doctor.

- ¿Eres doctor?

- No exactamente. Soy El Doctor. Me llamo así.

- ¿Doctor qué? Vale que los ladrones usemos a veces nombres en clave, pero no tienes porqué molestarte. Ya has visto que no soy una gran amenaza. Por cierto, soy Renée.

- No es un nombre en clave, me llamo así. Doctor. Hagamos un pacto, Renée. Yo te cuento lo mío y tú me cuentas lo tuyo ¿vale? Creo que los dos llevamos demasiado tiempo sin nadie que nos escuche.

A pesar de mis recelos, en pocos minutos le cuento mi historia. Creo que sí que necesitaba contársela a alguien. Parece que le interesa y todo. Supongo que no se consigue secuestrar a una ladrona todos los días. Eso tendrá algo que ver.

- Bueno, es mi turno. Lo mío es un poco más largo, así que te lo voy a contar de otra manera. Cierra los ojos. Voy a entrar en tu mente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú cierra los ojos.

Noto que me apoya los dedos en las sienes.

Entonces todo se desvanece y no recuerdo nada más.

...


	3. Agujas

Para cuando despierto estoy tumbada en el suelo de la nave y el doctor está junto a mí, con cara de preocupado. Trato de levantarme pero él me lo impide.

- Tranquila, sólo te has desmayado. Nunca había pasado esto antes. No durante una lectura de mente. Realmente, no he llegado a contarte nada de mi historia.

Trato de levantarme otra vez, pero antes de que el doctor consiga detenerme, caigo al suelo de nuevo, mareada.

- ¡Cuidado!

- No es nada. Me pasa a menudo. Llevo dos o tres días sin comer, eso es todo.

- Será una broma. No puede haber sido eso. Nadie puede pasar dos o tres días sin comer.- Entonces me mira y algo que ve en mi cara le convence. Me toma el pulso y me pasa el destornillador sónico por el cuerpo de nuevo. Estoy empezando a dudar de que sea un destornillador. De repente se pone frenético. Se levanta y corre hacia las escaleras.

- ¡No te duermas por nada del mundo!- dice mientras baja.

A los pocos minutos vuelve con una jeringuilla en la mano y un gotero. Oh, dios mío, eso no. Agujas no.

- ¡Tienes una falta de nutrientes enorme! Tengo que ponerte esto y llevarte a la enfermería de inmediato. El desmayo ha sido sólo una predicción de tu falta de fuerzas, causado por el forcejeo de antes, en la calle. ¡Por eso no te tenías en pie!- Se arrodilla enfrente mía e intenta pincharme la jeringuilla en el antebrazo, pero yo me revuelvo aterrorizada con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan- ¡No hagas eso! Tengo que ponerte el gotero.

- ¡Odio las agujas! Además, ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que eso no sea venenoso.- me agarra el brazo de nuevo con cara de desesperación. No sabía que pudiese llegar a importarle tanto a alguien. Mi abuela habría pasado de mí- ¡Suelta!

- Confía en mí, no es venenoso. ¡Quieres estarte quieta de una vez!

Intento zafarme de él, y el doctor me sujeta el brazo con más fuerza aún, pero no atina con la aguja. Normal, estoy muy asustada.

De repente suelta el gotero y la jeringuilla, me agarra con los dos brazos y se sienta encima mía. Encima mía. Sí que pesa, sí. Ahora queda claro quién lleva las de perder, dado que no puedo moverme.

-¡No me pongas eso! ¡No me pongas eso!

Más rápido de lo que puedo ver, coge la jeringuilla y el gotero, los engancha entre sí, coge mi brazo por la fuerza (yo aún sigo intentando escaparme, pero el doctor es más fuerte y me sujeta), y me clava la aguja.

- ¡Aaaayyyy!

Se levanta de encima mía con una cara que es mezcla entre disculpa, desespero y enfado.

Me levanta en brazos (ahí va una gran protesta mía) con cuidado de que no se le caiga el gotero y echa a andar hacia las escaleras. Le habría pegado hasta que me soltase, pero temo que la aguja se me clave aún más si me revuelvo o me caigo al suelo. Y aunque quisiese hacerlo no podría, no me quedan fuerzas ya.

No me puedo mover.

Así que me dejo llevar escaleras abajo. Pasamos enfrente de muchas puertas (qué grande es esto) y entramos en una habitación blanca y espaciosa. Es casi igual a una habitación de hospital, con una cama y todo, solo que tiene muchos más aparatos de lo normal, con una apariencia bastante rara. Y he estado en muchos hospitales desde que soy ladrona, sé cómo son por dentro.

Me pone en la cama con mucho cuidado. Ya no tiene tanta prisa, así que coloca el gotero y unos cuantos aparatos más (ninguno identificable) alrededor mía con toda la calma del mundo. Tengo mucho sueño, creo que me voy a dormir.

- No te duermas.

Me ha pillado.

- No me iba a dormir.

- Claro que te ibas a dormir, se te estaban cerrando los ojos. Lo siento por eso de antes, lo de la aguja; pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de ponértela sin que murieras en un plazo de dos o tres minutos. De ahí la prisa y la brusquedad.

-Yo también siento lo de la aguja. Pero no lo entiendo. Cualquiera habría pasado de mí en esa situación, me habría dejado morir; incluso mi abuela Winnie. Sobre todo mi abuela Winnie. ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperado por salvarme? Nadie se habría molestado, no soy nada que importe salvar – concluyo en voz baja.

- Digamos que soy el doctor – dice con una sonrisa. Se sienta al borde de la cama. Cierro los ojos. – No te duermas...

- No me duermo... Es que me resulta difícil comprenderlo. Nunca se había molestado nadie. ¿Tanto te importo? Te conozco de hace una media hora, muy solo en el mundo debes de estar.

- Ni te lo imaginas – Una sombra pasa por su rostro y parece como que se encoge sobre sí mismo. – Ni te lo imaginas.

- Sé lo que es estar solo, yo también lo estoy. Lo he estado toda mi vida. – suspiro - Al menos tú tienes libertad para ir y hacer lo que quieras.

De repente la cara se le ilumina. Se baja de un salto de la cama. Corre hacia los goteros y los comprueba. Se dirige hacia la puerta a saltos.

- Me voy. ¡Tengo mucho que planear!

- ¡Vas a dejarme aquí sola! Ni hablar. Antes que eso me voy andando.

- No fantasees. No puedes moverte casi, no digamos andar – dice mientras se va corriendo.

Odio darle la razón. Pero la lleva. No me puedo ni mover.

Pero de repente vuelve a entrar. Dios, menudo alivio. Pensé que se iba de verdad.

- Casi se me olvida, te puedes dormir ya.

Y se vuelve a ir. Aaaaajjjjjjjjj. Supongo que sólo me queda dormir.

...

Me despierto.

Por un momento creo que estoy en el sótano de casa de la abuela Winnie, hasta que veo que hay luz y que estoy tumbada en una cama. Hechos irrefutables que no hay que pasar por alto. Estoy en el hospital, entonces. Me incorporo. ¿Cómo habré llegado hasta aquí?

No recuerdo nada.

Me quito la aguja que me sale del brazo (no sin miedo) y que me conecta al gotero. Salgo de la cama. Trato de dar un par de pasos pero de inmediato me caigo al suelo. Intento ponerme de nuevo en pie, las piernas no me sostienen y me vuelvo a caer. Aaaajjjj.

Consigo llegar hasta la puerta (dios sabe cómo) y la abro. De inmediato suena un pitido horrible. Espero que eso no sea lo que creo que es (una alarma). Salgo al pasillo.

Sólo puedo dar un par de pasos en dirección a la cabina de mandos antes de que una figura que empieza a ser conocida para mí aparezca por esa misma puerta. Me doy la vuelta e intento correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo. No lo consigo. No lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¡Espera!

La figura corre hacia mí y me agarra justo en el momento en el que tropiezo con mis propios pies y caigo al suelo. Él cae conmigo. Total, que acabamos en el suelo hechos una maraña de brazos y piernas.

Me incorporo a toda prisa, roja de vergüenza por lo que acaba de pasar. Él se sienta en suelo despacio, alza la cabeza lentamente, me mira con cara seria, y cuando ya pienso que me va a explotar la cara de tan roja que la tengo; sucede lo inesperado.

Se echa a reír. A carcajada limpia. Y yo me pongo aún más roja. Cuando al fin para de reírse (tarda dos o tres minutos) pregunta:

- ¿Qué hacías intentando salir de la cama? Creo recordar que te dije que no salieras para nada, normal que te hayas caído. Y, ¿por qué huías de mí?

De repente recuerdo. Todo.

Calle. Cabina. Hambre. Doctor. Boli. Calle. Ataque. Hambre. Secuestro. Destornillador sónico. Doctor. Desmayo. Doctor. Agujas. Hambre. Sueño. Doctor. Enfermería. Sueño. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor.

No contesto. No puedo. Me limito a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera me muevo. Debo de poner una cara muy rara porque de inmediato pierde la sonrisa y se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – rebusca en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el destornillador sónico. Me apunta con él y me lo pasa por el cuerpo de nuevo. Debe de ser una especie de chequeo médico. - ¿Me reconoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? – Me mira los ojos atentamente con el destornillador.

Entonces despierto del sopor. Suelto un grito y me encojo sobre mí misma junto a la pared del corredor.

El doctor pega un bote del susto.

No es que me pase nada grave. Es que acabo de recordar que la abuela Winnie me estaba esperando. Ayer. No llegué a la hora a casa, ni siquiera llegué a casa.

Hoy me matará. Literalmente. No es que me pegue una paliza y me deje en el sótano unos días, me matará de verdad. Aunque probablemente me pegue una paliza antes. Tiene fuerza de sobra para hacerlo y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

Noto que el doctor se me acerca y me pone una mano sobre los hombros. Alzo la cabeza lentamente y le miro a los ojos. Sólo me queda una posibilidad.

- ¿Me harías un favor? No es mucho, te lo prometo. No te costará nada, creo.- digo en voz baja.

- ¿De qué se trata?- me mira con una mezcla de comprensión y extrañeza.

- Tú... ¿podrías matarme?

Se echa hacia atrás sorprendido. Luego me agarra por los hombros y me sacude. Una y otra vez. Hasta que se harta y me suelta. Y yo me caigo hacia atrás y me doy con la cabeza en el suelo, pero no me levanto. No puedo levantarme.

- Ven conmigo."

Así fue como conocí al Doctor. Fue un poco accidentado, lo reconozco; y los dos salimos del encuentro con un par de moratones más de lo que nos gustaría. Pero hasta la fecha ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.


	4. Alemania navideña

**Disculpad que haya tardado tanto para escribir este capítulo, pero es que lo de la cuenta en inglés no lo llevo muy bien. En fin, un desastre. Pero me alegro de haber subido esto.**

**Por cierto, hasta ahora estaba escribiendo en presente. Este capítulo (y los siguientes probablemente también) está escrito en pasado por la simple razón de que es como si fueran recuerdos. Tenía que decirlo, simplemente.**

* * *

Era uno de esos pocos días soleados de invierno del año 2034, en Alemania, centro de ciudad. Nada enturbiaba la paz que allí se respiraba, los pocos pájaros que no habían migrado cantaban hasta la extenuación, la gente paseaba alegre por los alrededores del parque o entraba al centro comercial a relajarse después de un duro día de trabajo.

Todo era perfecto.

Lo único un poco fuera de tono era un sonido. Un sonido largo, extraño. Justo después de oírse ese sonido, una cabina azul de policía apareció en una esquina, así, de repente. Nadie se fijó en ella, nadie le dio la menor importancia.

Aún no sabían que esa cabina azul siempre venía acompañada de problemas.

...

- Alemania, centro de ciudad. Año 2034. -el doctor me sonrió desde detrás de los mandos como si le fuese la vida en ello- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

En ese momento, una turbulencia inesperada nos lanzó al suelo a los dos. El doctor se reía mientras yo intentaba no darme demasiadas veces en la cabeza, ya tenía muchos moretones en muy poco tiempo.

Una semana, eso es lo que llevaba con él en la TARDIS. Esa gran nave de color azul en la que no podía evitar darme cacharrazos contra todo aunque me agarrase. Pero eso sólo era en los viajes, por suerte.

En ese momento, las sacudidas pararon. Me incorporé al momento, mientras se oía el sonido característico que hacía la TARDIS al aterrizar. Creo que por muchos viajes que lleve, jamás me iba a acostumbrar a esto. El doctor había conseguido no caerse durante las turbulencias, y ahora miraba la pantalla con aire preocupado. Me acerqué por detrás.

- ¿Pasa algo? -dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaba yo detrás. Sonrió sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, en la que sólo había circulitos extraños- ¿Qué son esos círculos?

- Nada. -se apartó por fin de la pantalla y se fue a ponerse el abrigo sin hacer mucho caso a lo que yo decía, o eso me pareció- No pasa nada.

Atravesó en dos zancadas la distancia hasta la puerta y se plantó delante.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? -repitió, sonriente otra vez.

- Si te refieres al sitio, aún no lo he visto; y si te refieres al viajecito… prefiero la bici. -resoplé irónicamente a la vez que me ponía una bonita bufanda roja que había cogido del armario central.

- ¡Eh, mi TARDIS mola muchísimo más que una bici! Además, si te quejas mucho te dejo en tierra. -puse los ojos en blanco con cuidado de que no viera. Los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar- Y no sabes montar en bici.

- Pues eso.

Llegué hasta donde estaba él. Empujé la puerta levemente con la yema de los dedos, esperando que dijese la típica frase rimbombante que acompañaba a cada viaje, era ya una costumbre. No me equivocaba.

- Detrás de esta puerta podría haberlo todo, o podría no haber nada. Podría ser desde un planeta hecho de galletas -dejé escapar un resoplido- o verano en la Antártida, o podría ser tu habitación. -en ese punto me giré asustada y le miré a los ojos tratando de descubrir si era verdad lo que decía. No podía serlo, no era tan malo.

- ¡Mi habitación! Dijiste que estábamos en Alemania. -le miré algo enfadada- Con estas cosas no se bromea, doctor.

- Sí, bueno, vale, vale. No estoy pensando en eso. -dijo repentinamente distraído y se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Yo le seguí afuera.

Decepcionante. Si en una palabra hubiera tenido que describir todo eso, habría sido decepcionante. Porque lo era. Alemania, aburrida, gris; gente que paseaba por las calles, despreocupada, alegre; el típico lugar residencial a las afueras de una gran ciudad. No era para nada el tipo de sitio al que me llevaría el doctor, él que odia la tranquilidad. Jo, esperaba alienígenas algo más raros que el doctor. Yendo con él uno se espera de todo menos esto, hasta el planeta de galletas.

Y allí estábamos los dos, parados en medio de la calle, yo decepcionándome y él mirando el centro comercial que teníamos enfrente, lleno a rebosar de adornos navideños. Debía de ser una fecha cercana a la navidad.

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

- ¿Dónde, exactamente? -me guardé mis opiniones acerca del sitio- ¿Y a qué?

- No sé cómo decirlo. Bueno, en realidad sí. Vamos a por cereales y leche, que se nos han acabado. -señala el centro comercial- Es como una parada de repostaje.

- ¿Parada de repostaje? Creí que la TARDIS se autoabastecía.

- En realidad lo hace, pero -tenía cara de culpable, seguro que había roto algo- se niega a proporcionarme cereales para el desayuno. Y cuando quiere es muy testaruda.

Bueno, no había roto nada. Ya era algo.

- Es que te vas a poner malo si sigues comiendo así.

- ¡Otra que piensa igual! Para que le sepas, -dijo acercándose indignado- mi metabolismo es muy diferente al de los humanos, no soy tan débil como vosotros, aguanto bastante más.

- Cómo te has debido de poner de cereales. -suspiré sin hacerle caso. Tendría cientos de años más que yo, pero a veces parecía un crío.

Él siguió a lo suyo.

- ¡Sé cuidar de mí mismo yo solito, gracias! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de cuántos cereales puedo comer! -alzó tanto la voz que algunos transeúntes se giraban para ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Chist! ¡Vale, de acuerdo! Pero habla más bajo, ni que fueras adicto. -me detuve al ver su vacilación momentánea- ¿Lo eres, eres adicto a esos cereales? ¡Ja, lo sabía!

Con razón la TARDIS le había prohibido los suministros de cereales. Si un humano se ponía malo sólo con comerse una caja, un señor del tiempo… Tendría que comer bastante más, imaginé. Así que salía de la TARDIS a conseguir lo que no podía tener dentro. Patético.

- No soy adicto.

- Lo eres.

- No lo soy.

- Sí lo eres. Y qué bajo has caído.

- ¡Que no!

- Acéptalo. Dicen que el primer paso para superarlo es aceptarlo. -me faltaba muy poco para empezar a reírme en su cara. Me miró algo indignado, acto seguido me cogió la mano y me metió a la rastra en el centro comercial.

- No soy adicto. Y -dijo levantando un dedo al ver que yo se lo iba a rebatir- no menciones esto más.

Reprimí una sonrisa a la vez que me dejaba arrastrar hasta dentro. Qué bien que me lo iba a pasar.

* * *

**Vale, espero que os haya gustado, aunque acepto que esto de cambiar los tiempos verbales es algo raro. Por cierto, creo que puse a Ten un poco más entusiasta de lo normal. Por favor, dejadme reviews criticando o diciendo si os ha gustado. Sólo tengo un review hasta la fecha y no es algo que suba mucho la moral. Me estoy replanteando esto de seguir escribiendo, así que dejadme seca a críticas, porfis.**

**Ah, y muchas gracias a mi nuevo Guest por dejarme review, que ya pensaba yo que esto no se lo leía ni dios. Gracias, en serio.**

**Bunnie_Witch "thanks for me follow" y me encanta lo que escribes. Es una pena que escriba tan poca gente en español acerca de Doctor Who. Tenemos que formar una comunidad, al estilo de la del Señor de los Anillos (muahahahaha).**

**Ah, eso sí. Si veo que nadie me deja reviews, voy a poner límite, ¿eh? Como en la historia de Burning like de Sun (magnífica idea).**

**Paula Wackson**


	5. Dalek

**Hola a todos. Que sepáis que no he recibido más de dos reviews en los cinco capítulos que llevo posteados. Me da la sensación de estar escribiendo para una pared, en serio, es horrible. Salvo por mis dos revieweros, que me han hecho la existencia más soportable. Os quiero ;)**

**Aquí va otro, mejor dicho, otros dos. Es un regalo para aquellos que se lo han leído y les ha gustado mucho, pero no han dejado reviews. Mentira, es que es la semana de la Japan Weekend y como voy a ir vestida de Eleven me siento buena persona. Y que tengo ganas de postear. **

**Hale, leed, inocentes criaturillas. XD**

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, me encontraba mirando escaparates de tiendas en el mismo centro comercial, aburrida como nadie. Me había escapado de la compañía del doctor cuando se había quedado extasiado en la sección de cereales del supermercado. En realidad no le había dicho que me iba, simplemente me había escabullido en el primer pasillo que había encontrado.

Me había visto todos los escaparates del primer piso, y el centro comercial tenía tres, y bien grandes. Preví que me pasaría allí toda la mañana. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, era eso o ver cajas y cajas de cereales.

Estaba mirando un par de papás noeles automatizados de una juguetería, abarrotada de adornitos cutres y ramas de muérdago; cuando oí un sonido que me llamó la atención. Me giré para averiguar su procedencia.

Detrás de mí, a unos pocos metros, había un niño de unos ocho años que lloraba desconsoladamente, sentado en el suelo. Nadie le hacía caso, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor ni le miraba, se limitaban a seguir alegremente con sus compras. Me acerqué a él, dubitativa.

- Hey, perdona, ¿estás bien? ¿Has perdido a tu mamá? -le dije al tiempo que me agachaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer para consolarle. Nunca se me habían dado muy bien los niños.

- Sííííí, sólo estoy triste. -dijo mirándome entre lágrimas y dejando de llorar por un momento- He… he… ¡he perdido a mi mamá! -chilló y se puso a llorar aun más fuerte.

- Eh, eh. No pasa nada… Deja de llorar. ¿Dónde la viste por última vez? -le abracé y le acaricié el pelo intentando calmarle. Me llevó un rato.

- E… e… en la sección… de los juguetes… -me dijo entre sollozos, ya más calmado- De… después la perdí de vista, y… y… me perdí yo… y no sé donde estoy.

- Hagamos una cosa. -le propuse al ver que ya casi había dejado de llorar- Yo te ayudo a buscar a tu mamá y tú me enseñas todo esto, ¿vale? Soy nueva por aquí y también podría perderme.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de perderme por aquellos gigantes pasillos. Últimamente el doctor se reía demasiado de mí, y lo peor es que solía ser con razón. Hacía relativamente poco que me había perdido por la TARDIS, y buscando la cocina, acabé en un pasillo en el que no había gravedad.

- Vale. Busquemos.

Acompañé al niño durante un largo rato por el centro comercial, escudriñando todos y cada uno de los rostros que nos rodeaban, sin éxito. Su madre debía de haberse volatilizado en la sección de juguetes, decidí. Unos minutos después, el niño me tiró de la manga.

- ¿Has visto a tu madre?

- En realidad, no. Es que quería ir al baño. -dijo señalando con el dedito una puerta no muy lejana.

- Pues corre. Venga, yo te espero aquí.

- Es que… -el crío parecía avergonzado, ni que tuviese miedo de ir al baño solo- ¿puedes acompañarme?

- Ah, no. Vas tú solito, que ya eres mayor. No me voy a ir de aquí. -le aseguré, pero seguía sin querer irse. Me volvió a tirar de la manga, impaciente.

- Porfa, sólo hasta la puerta. Y me esperas allí.

- Ummppff. De acuerdo. -me cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de mí- Vaaaale. Pero sólo hasta la puerta.

Os preguntaréis qué hacía yo accediendo a ir al baño con un niño de ocho años. No, probablemente no os lo preguntaréis, ni espero que lo hagáis. De todas maneras, sólo iba a acompañarle hasta la puerta.

Llegamos al baño, que estaba al final de un largo pasillo vacío, pero el niño siguió tirando de mí a pesar de casi haber pasado la puerta.

- ¡Eh, no, no, no! ¡De aquí yo no paso! -sonaría estúpido, pero yo no pensaba poner un pie en el baño de hombres. El crío pasó de mí y siguió tirando hacia dentro, tratando de arrastrarme con él. Por suerte para mí, con ocho años no se es muy fuerte, así que me solté de un manotazo y salí de allí todo lo deprisa que pude; muerta de vergüenza.

Me paré en el pasillo, y esperé a que el niño llegase a mi altura.

- No me has acompañado… -parecía al borde del llanto, de nuevo.

- Te dije que no iba a ir nada más que hasta la puerta. ¡Y tú has intentado meterme dentro! No me gusta entrar a los baños de hombres, no está bien. -traté de explicarle, pero hizo un mohín de enfado y se cruzó de brazos- No te enfurruñes, te esperaré aquí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Tú te vienes conmigo. -me soltó de repente, y me intentó arrastrar de nuevo tras él.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ni que me pudieras obligar a ir! -me mantuve en mi sitio, el niño estaba un poquito malcriado- Escúchame, pequeño…

- Claro que puedo obligarte.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

Un hombre entró por la puerta del pasillo arrastrando tras él a dos confusas mujeres, que no sabían muy bien qué hacer. El niño que estaba a mi lado aumentó su fuerza de forma imposible para volver a tirar de mí. Aunque en ese momento no le hice mucho caso.

- Charles, ¿qué haces? -decía una de las mujeres- Dijiste que íbamos a la tienda de ropa más cercana, esto es el baño, cariñín. -rió con cierto nerviosismo. Él no la contestó.

- Mia tiene razón, Charles. Estás muy raro. -el hombre no se detuvo hasta que no llegó a nuestro lado, se paró y miró al crío de manera extraña.

- ¿_Necesitas ayuda?-_tenía una voz metálica, extraña; que me hizo estremecer. Esa voz me sonaba de algo. Pero no era la voz de un humano, estaba segura. Era alienígena.

- Es sólo un niño de ocho años un poco malcriado, no creo…

- _No te preguntaba a ti, humana._-el hombre me interrumpió de manera brusca. Las dos mujeres parecían demasiado sorprendidas como para hablar.

El niño a mi lado negó con la cabeza.

- _Es sólo una humana. Ocúpate tú de los tuyos.-_me quedé de piedra al oír su voz, sonaba exactamente igual que la del hombre, metálica como el roce de una herramienta. "¿Qué está pasando?", pensé, sorprendida. ¿Eran todos aliens? En ese momento la mujer que había hablado primero salió de su sopor.

- Charles, esto no es gracioso. Deja de poner voces absurdas y vámonos de aquí. -el hombre no la hizo ni caso, pero la agarró de la cintura, soltando a la otra mujer (que se apretó contra la pared, asustada) y la metió a la fuerza en el baño de hombres- ¡¿Qué haces, Charles!? ¡Suéltameeeeee!

En el mismo momento en el que dejé de ver a la mujer, el hombre se retiró. Una luz antinatural de color azul salió del baño y unos horribles sonidos metálicos se oyeron, mezclados con los chillidos de la mujer que se encontraba dentro.

Todos nos quedamos quietos. Los gritos aumentaron de volumen durante unos segundos, y luego cesaron súbitamente, a la vez que la luz azul se dejó de proyectar y los roces metálicos cesaron.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿Está Mia herida? -dijo la otra. Nadie la hizo el menor caso, pues en ese momento la mujer salió del baño- ¡Mia! ¿Qué ha sido eso, por qué gritabas?

No la respondió, ni tampoco dio muestras de haberla oído. No parecía herida ni asustada, pero algo en ella daba mala espina. Tenía una mirada vacía y carente de expresión que no me gustaba nada. ¿Qué la había pasado en el baño? Era como si no fuese ella, ni siquiera parecía humana.

- _¿Quién eres? -_le preguntó en ese momento el hombre, que no parecía sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado.

- _Soy un Dalek._

Tenía la misma voz que los otros. Pero… Dalek, Dalek… No me sonaba el nombre. El doctor no debía de haberme hablado de esos alienígenas. Porque tenían que serlo, desde luego, no había otra opción. Debían de estar aquí por casualidad y yo me había topado con ellos.

- Mia, te has debido de dar un golpe en la cabeza o algo así. En el baño debe de haber alguien dando sustos y te has asustado tanto que… ¿se te ha borrado la memoria? -dedujo la otra mujer- Debe de ser eso, sí. Este centro comercial es un peligro. Ahora mismo nos vamos a casa.

En cuanto pronunció esa frase, el hombre, la mujer, y el crío que me sujetaba la manga la miraron.

- _Todos los humanos deben convertirse en Daleks. No escaparás, humana. _-dijeron a la par con esas voces metálicas. Oh, no. Tenía que salir de allí, antes de que me convirtieran en un Dalek, sea lo que sea que fuera eso. Y tenía que encontrar al doctor.

El hombre cogió a la mujer y la intentó meter en el baño a ella también, pero la mujer se había olido lo que iba a pasar y clavó los tacones de los zapatos en el suelo, negándose a moverse.

- ¡No pienso entrar en ese baño, sea lo que sea que haya ahí dentro! -chilló.

El hombre se detuvo.

- _Te niegas a ser convertida en Dalek. No eres válida._-dijo y en ese momento una luz azul, tan brillante como la del baño, le apareció en la frente, como si de una linterna se tratase. Al mismo tiempo que una barra metálica plateada le crecía en el extremo del brazo como si fuese un apéndice más.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al comprobar que tanto a la mujer como al niño que tenía al lado les estaba pasando lo mismo. En un momento, todos tuvieron extrañas linternas azules saliéndoles de la frente y barras plateadas de los brazos. Yo, asustada como estaba, intenté quedarme quieta con la esperanza de que no me vieran y así poderme escabullir más tarde.

_- ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar!_

Entonces el hombre disparó a la mujer con la barra plateada de la mano. Ella gritó y por un momento su cuerpo se iluminó tanto que se pudieron ver todos sus huesos al trasluz. Pero eso fue sólo un instante, porque luego cayó al suelo y ya no se volvió a mover. Estaba muerta.


	6. Neutralizados

Muerta.

La habían matado. No era nada para ellos, lo único que había hecho era negarse a entrar en ese baño y la habían disparado. Y eso era lo que me iba a pasar a mí en un momento, porque la alternativa era entrar al baño y convertirse en uno de ellos.

- Claro que te puedo obligar. -repitió el niño, sonriente, mirándome. Tenía voz normal ahora. Me lo estaba diciendo a mí, comprendí aterrorizada. Perdió la sonrisa entonces y añadió con su voz metálica- _Te convertirás en un Dalek o serás exterminada._

En ese momento sentí que no podía más. Chillé, me solté de la mano del niño y salí corriendo en dirección a la salida del pasillo, confiando en que si llegaba a los pasillos centrales, no se atreverían a atacarme por miedo a que los viera la gente.

- ¡_Exterminar! ¡Exterminar! _-sentí los disparos que me rodeaban, pero por milagro no me llegaban a alcanzar-_ ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar!_ -llegué a la puerta y la atravesé en un suspiro, y la cerré echando el cerrojo. Justo a tiempo.

Me paré lo justo para recuperar el aliento y seguí corriendo con la certeza de tres cosas: Que me seguían, que si me alcanzaban me matarían, y que tenía que encontrar al doctor. Pero ya.

Llegué hasta la mitad del pasillo central sin darme cuenta de una cosa. Que no había nadie allí. El enorme piso que antes estaba lleno de gente que hacía alegremente sus compras de navidad ahora estaba vacío. ¿Por qué? Me paré y agucé el oído. Lo único que se oían eran los golpes de los Daleks esos, que se esforzaban por echar abajo la puerta al grito de "¡Exterminar!"

- ¡Doctor! -chillé, con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un sueño, en el fondo. Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras y me oculté debajo, en el hueco, justo cuando los tres Daleks echaban la puerta abajo.

Pasaron muy cerca de donde yo estaba escondida, y yo contuve el aliento, asustada de lo que pasaría si me encontraban, pero pasaron de largo por la escalera. Hacia los pisos inferiores, supuse, pues podría haberme ocultado en uno de ellos fácilmente.

Al cabo de unos angustiosos minutos, me atreví a salir de mi escondite. No parecía que ninguno de ellos se encontrase a la vista, ni siquiera cerca. Tenía que llegar a la salida sin que me viesen. "¿Pero porqué ha desaparecido todo el mundo?" Y lo peor de todo era que el doctor tampoco estaba.

Bueno, lo primero era lo primero, tenía que llegar a la salida. Donde, esperaba; estaría la TARDIS.

Continué andando. Ya no se oía nada en todo el centro comercial, ni siquiera a los Daleks esos. "Se deben de haber ido." pensé, aliviada. No me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que eran silenciosos, muy silenciosos cuando querían, oh sí. Demasiado tarde, pues el hombre/Dalek me agarró por detrás y me inmovilizó los brazos con los suyos en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Exterminar".

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro! -chillé mientras forcejeaba para liberarme, cuando lo único que conseguí fue que me apretase más fuerte, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. Los otros dos llegaron en seguida al oír mis chillidos de pánico- ¡Doctor! ¡Ayuda! -aun a sabiendas de que nadie podía oírme.

- _Es la acompañante del doctor. La acompañante del doctor será utilizada. _-oh, no. Conocían al doctor. Era una completa idiota. Una gran y completa idiota, se lo había dicho yo misma al gritar- _El doctor caerá en la trampa de los Daleks y será utilizado._

Bueno, tampoco era tan malo. No había podido escapar ni detenerles, pero dudaba mucho de que el doctor se enterase de que estaba aquí. Se había ido, junto con el resto de la gente. No volvería, eso seguro; ni caería en la trampa de los Daleks. Algo era algo.

- No caeré en vuestra estúpida trampa, Daleks. Por tres cosas. -se oyó una voz a mi espalda. Intenté girarme, pero no podía con el hombre ese sujetándome. Los Daleks se envararon y se pusieron en círculo, cubriendo todos los ángulos de visión- Una: os he oído. Dos: tenéis de rehén a mi amiga, y aunque ese sea el método de los Daleks para hacer las cosas, creedme, conmigo no funciona así. La violencia no es lo mío. Así que soltadla. Y tres, y esta es importante: estoy aquí mismo.

El Dalek que me sostenía localizó al fin el origen de la voz y se giró para encararla, con los otros dos detrás. Y el doctor salió de detrás de la columna tras la que se había estado ocultando, completamente desarmado. Cerré los ojos por un momento y dejé que me invadiera el alivio por ver a mi amigo, hasta que recordé que seguía estando prisionera de los alienígenas, claro.

- He dicho que la soltéis. -repitió. Los Daleks no se movieron ni hicieron ademán de liberarme.

- _El doctor ha caído en la trampa. El doctor será utilizado._

- No he caído en vuestra trampa, Daleks. ¿Dónde te habías metido? -me dijo entonces- No puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos, ¿eh?

- Es bastante largo de…

- _El doctor ha caído en la trampa. El doctor será utilizado. La humana ya no es necesaria y será exterminada. _-eso me hizo callar. En ese momento, la mujer/Dalek me clavó su barra metálica que disparaba en un costado y yo miré al doctor, asustada de nuevo. Toda seguridad que hubiera podido sentir se evaporó.

Cerré los ojos para no ver lo que iba a pasar, cobarde como era no quería mirar a la muerte a la cara. Mi respiración se aceleró un tanto, esperando lo peor.

- Ni se os ocurra. Si intentáis exterminarla me tiro. -era el doctor el que hablaba. Me obligué a abrir los ojos.

Se había subido de un par de saltos a lo alto de la baranda del final del piso, y ahora hacía equilibrios para no caerse de allí; pues si lo hacía se iría de cabeza contra el piso inferior, y se abriría la cabeza. "¡Pero estás loco!" traté de decirle con la mirada, y me devolvió una sonrisa confiada.

- No vais a exterminarla porque me necesitáis. Os he oído. "El doctor será utilizado", ¿no es eso? Pues creedme, un señor del tiempo muerto no es de mucha utilidad.

-_ El doctor será utilizado. _-dijeron, aunque ya no parecían tan convencidos- _Será llevado a la nave Dalek y será utilizado._

- Bah, me aburrís. No importa cuántas veces os destruya, siempre volvéis. Aunque lo de no exterminarme al momento es nuevo, me necesitáis. ¿Para qué?

- _Los Daleks no dan explicaciones._

- Oh, bueno. Es igual. Hagamos un trato. Vosotros tenéis a mi amiga, yo me tengo a mí mismo. ¿Intercambiamos?

Idiota. Pero, ¿qué íbamos a conseguir con eso? Los Daleks se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que a mí me parecieron interminables.

-_ El doctor será llevado a la nave Dalek y la chica será liberada._

- Muuuuy bien. -el doctor parecía contento otra vez, vete a saber porqué- Entonces soltadla.

- _El doctor vendrá primero._

- Nonononononono. No me fío de vuestros tratos, cafeteras con ruedas en cuerpo humano. La exterminaríais en un segundo. Ella viene conmigo primero, después iré yo; si no, no hay trato. -se volvió a equilibrar encima del pasamanos.

Por toda respuesta, los Daleks me dejaron libre; y corrí hasta el lado del doctor, que me cogió de la mano y se bajó del pasamanos de un salto.

-_ Ahora tú._

- ¿Sabéis una cosa, Daleks? Hice bien al no fiarme de vuestras condiciones. Pero vosotros hicisteis mal al fiaros de mí. Siempre miento.

Entonces echó a correr en dirección contraria, arrastrándome a mí con él; unos segundos antes de que oyese a los Daleks chillar con sus voces metalizadas:

_- ¡Neutralizar! ¡Neutralizar! ¡Neutralizar!_

Los disparos (esta vez rojos) de los Daleks, nos rodearon. Algunos nos pasaban rozando, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos dio en el blanco. Llegamos a las escaleras.

- Hay una buena noticia. -soltó el doctor mientras corríamos.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tengo los cereales. -dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, uno de los disparos rojos le acertó al doctor en la espalda, entre los omóplatos. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor; y cayó escaleras abajo, rodando.

Corrí tras él. Se había quedado tumbado bocabajo en el suelo, así que le di la vuelta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Doctor, doctor! -conseguí que abriese los ojos a base de sacudirle- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

- Me han… neutralizado… Corre…, Renée, tienes… que… correr. O… te harán… lo mismo a ti… también…

- ¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo! ¡Te matarán! -los Daleks estaban al borde de la escalera, preparándose para bajar.

- No aún… Les soy… útil de momento… En cambio… tú… eres una buena moneda de cambio… No dejes… que tengan las… dos cosas. -en ese momento tuvo un acceso de energía y me agarró el brazo- Corre… encuentra a Jack… Harkness. Él te… ayudará. ¡Corre! -se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente.

Le sacudí otra vez, pero ya no se movió. Ni yo tampoco, no podía irme sin él. No me había abandonado cuando los Daleks me capturaron, no me iba a mover yo ahora. Levanté la vista para ver cómo se acercaban los Daleks al punto donde estábamos e intenté mover al doctor, pero me fue imposible, pesaba demasiado.

_- El doctor ha caído en la trampa de los Daleks y será utilizado. ¡Neutralizar! ¡Neutralizar! ¡Neutralizar! _-chillaron con sus voces metálicas y dispararon.

- ¡No!

Sentí un llamarazo de dolor cuando uno de los disparos me acertó en un hombro, seguido de un fuerte mareo y un dolor de cabeza inaguantable. Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de estar agarrada al abrigo del doctor. Después se me tragó la oscuridad.

* * *

**Dejadme reviews si queréis encontraros con los Daleks en un centro comercial y que Ten salga a rescataros de detrás de una columna. ;)**


	7. Torchwood

Una luz nívea me obligó a abrir los ojos.

Estaba tumbada bocarriba en el suelo de una habitación gris, cuadrada. Tragué saliva con dificultad, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo. Intenté moverme sobre ese suelo blando y cálido pero lo único que conseguí fue emitir un quejido inarticulado. Un momento… ¿suelo blando y cálido? ¿Eso era el suelo? ¿Dónde demonios estaba tendida?

Intenté girar la cabeza, y al cabo de varios calambres y quejas, lo conseguí.

Oh, vaya.

Estaba tumbada encima del cuerpo del doctor, el cual todavía no se había despertado. De ahí venía la calidez del suelo y lo blando que estaba. Me puse totalmente roja y me levanté de un salto sin hacer caso de mis extremidades agarrotadas, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Me hice un ovillo a su lado, esperando que se despertase de una vez. Estábamos en una pequeña habitación gris con una única puerta, gris también. Intenté hacer memoria de lo que había pasado después del disparo, pero un fuerte mareo me hizo desistir. Debían ser las consecuencias de ser neutralizado.

- Una experiencia más para el lote… -murmuré entre dientes.

No había corrido, me había dejado atrapar como una tonta. Deseé que el doctor no despertase nunca. O al menos en un buen rato. Podría haber salido corriendo hasta la TARDIS y haber buscado al tal Jack Harkness, haber sido de alguna ayuda. Pero me había comportado como se esperaba de mí; chillando como una estúpida hasta ser neutralizada intentando proteger con mi propio cuerpo al doctor de los Daleks. Y todo eso para nada.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de repente y yo di un salto del susto.

_- La humana está consciente. Será convertida en Dalek._ -por el quicio asomó una criatura hecha de metal dorado, exactamente como la había descrito el doctor hacía unos minutos. ¿O habían sido horas?

- No. -contesté intentando ocultar mi terror.

- _O será exterminada._

Me obligaron a salir de la celda en la que estábamos metidos, dejando atrás al doctor, inconsciente todavía. Me llevaron por unos pasillos largos y grises, todos iguales. A veces cruzábamos alguna puerta, para seguir andando por pasillos interminables. Y esas cafeteras rodantes siempre apuntándome a la espalda con sus barras metálicas plateadas; esta vez sabía que no se contentarían sólo con neutralizarme.

Tenía que escapar. Ganar tiempo.

- ¿Adónde me lleváis?

- _Serás convertida en Dalek._

- ¿Pero dónde vamos?

En ese momento llegamos a una encrucijada.

- _Gira a la derecha, humana._-sí, a la derecha. Ya, claro.

Salí disparada hacia la izquierda sin dudarlo un momento.

Oí las voces de los Daleks chillar cosas que no pude entender a la vez que corría. Los disparos me rodearon por segunda vez en ese día, y también por segunda vez, no me alcanzó ni uno solo. Por suerte, no eran muy rápidos, así que les perdí la pista enseguida por esos estrechos pasillos de metal gris. Aun así seguí corriendo, me alcanzarían en unos minutos si osaba pararme.

Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Meterme en un armario.

En realidad ni siquiera sabía lo que había detrás de la puerta antes de meterme, pero no me podía quedar en el pasillo. Era estrechísimo, lo único que había dentro eran un montón de aparatos rotos de aspecto extraño y una luz débil iluminaba el pequeño hueco. Recuperé el aliento en cuestión de minutos, pero no me atreví a abrir la puerta ni a hacer el más mínimo ruido. Quién sabe si había algún Dalek detrás de la puerta.

Después de un rato, cuando me figuré que los Daleks ya habrían dejado de buscarme, dándome por imposible, salí afuera. Dado que la alternativa era quedarme en ese estrecho armario hasta que me encontrasen… Fuera no se estaba tan mal.

Avancé poco a poco, deteniéndome en cada cruce a ver si los Daleks andaban por allí de ronda. Todo con infinito cuidado. El más mínimo error o el más mínimo ruido y podía darme por muerta.

Seguí andando durante un tiempo indefinido. No me encontré con ningún Dalek, el miedo me hacía estar más alerta que de costumbre. Los pasillos estaban extrañamente vacíos. Y creo que por eso oí, unos metros más delante de donde estaba yo, ese ruido extraño. Como un leve susurro de ropa, muy ligero. Algo que normalmente no habría oído de no ser por el lugar y la situación en la que me encontraba.

Me detuve, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que fuese un Dalek; escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo mal iluminado. Agucé el oído. No se repitió.

Sacudí la cabeza con pesadumbre. Me estaba volviendo loca. "Ahora oigo ruidos imaginarios, genial. Como si no tuviera bastante con todo esto." pensé. Seguí avanzando, aún un poco asustada, hasta la siguiente esquina.

Entonces, unas manos salieron a toda velocidad de la esquina, a la vuelta; me agarraron las muñecas y tiraron de mí.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! -chillé aterrorizada. Más Daleks, esta vez en forma humana.

Me revolví de manera compulsiva intentando soltarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, a la vez que vi unas sombras abalanzarse sobre mí intentando contenerme. Me transformé en un revoltijo de patadas, empujones y codazos. Si iba a morir, que fuese luchando a puñetazo limpio.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Para un momento! ¡No somos Daleks! -esa frase me hizo volver a la realidad.

Dejé de forcejear en un momento. Estaba peleando con un hombre de abrigo largo y una mujer china, que intentaban controlarme y sujetarme contra la pared. Lo consiguieron. El resto, un chico con cara de haba, un joven con traje y una chica de pelo negro que me miraba con algo parecido a la compasión en la cara, suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿No sois…. Daleks? -forcejeé hasta que me soltaron las manos, pero me rodearon entre todos y el chico con cara de haba me apuntó con la pistola- ¿Sois…. humanos? ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. Owen, baja esa pistola. -dijo el del abrigo sin mirarle, y el chico la bajó de mala gana- ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. Pero supongo que también diría eso si lo fuese.

- Cierto. -me miró seriamente a los ojos y acto seguido sonrió- Pero eres el primer Dalek que veo que no nos dispara al vernos. No lo eres. Eres humana.

- ¿Estás seguro, Jack? -dijo la mujer china con la duda en la mirada- Sabemos que se pueden mimetizar con el entorno.

- Y estamos en su entorno. Es humana, Toshi. -dijo sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Y qué hace una chica en una nave Dalek, si se puede saber?

- Intentar salir, de momento. Pero antes tengo que encontrar al doctor, claro. -el hombre de mi lado dio un respingo- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡¿El doctor?! ¿Le conoces? ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido? -me agarró de los hombros. Parecía bastante desesperado- Le buscamos desde hace unas horas, demasiadas. ¿Dónde está?

Conocía al doctor, ¿cómo era eso?

- Otra vez ese doctor, Jack. Ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes algo más sobre la misión, ¿no? Está más que claro que esto no va sólo de Daleks en ese estúpido centro comercial. -dijo la chica de pelo oscuro apoyando la mano en el hombro del tal Jack.

- Las explicaciones luego, Gwen. Ianto, Toshiko; id a asegurar los próximos dos pasillos. Owen, valora la posibilidad de volver sin pruebas; creo que regresamos a la base.

El joven de la cara de haba hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- Una pena, parecía interesante.

- Eh, no no no. ¿Vais a iros sin más? ¿Así? -salté de repente al ver que parecía que iban a levantar el campamento- Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme a encontrarle. A salvarle. Le tienen los Daleks, por favor.

El tipo del abrigo largo dudó un segundo, pero al final negó con la cabeza, decidido a volver a su base.

- No nos podemos permitir más muertes. Y el doctor sabe cuidarse solo.

- ¡Todo despejado, Jack! -eran el chico del traje y Toshi, que volvían de su redada del pasillo. Demasiado pronto.

- ¡Esta vez no! Fue por mi culpa. Él no tenía que haber vuelto a ese centro comercial, pero me atraparon los Daleks de las narices y casi escapamos, pero nos neutralizaron y casi me convierten en Dalek; pero escapé y ahora le estoy buscando. -dije a toda prisa.

- ¿Ese es tu resumen de la situación? -preguntó el tal Ianto, bastante sorprendido. Probablemente no hubiese entendido mucho.

- Pues sí, más o menos. La última vez que le vi estaba inconsciente en una celda Dalek.

- Escúchame. -me dijo Jack poniéndome una mano en el hombro- Te prometo que vamos a volver a por él, en unas horas, todo lo más; pero ahora nos tenemos que ir a la base. Estar aquí no es seguro.

- ¿O sea que os vais a ir a la base?

- Ese es el resumen de la situación, sí. -interrumpió Ianto. Jack le miró, serio; y éste se calló.

- Cierto, salvo por una cosa. No nos vamos. No tal y como lo dices tú.

- ¿Entonces nos quedamos o nos vamos? -dijo el de la cara de haba, exasperado.

- Nos vamos a la base. Pero tú -dijo apuntándome con el dedo al pecho- te vienes con nosotros.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sé que he tardado mucho en escribir la siguiente parte, pero es que no me veía con fuerzas, de verdad. Y llevo un mesecito de exámenes que doy pena. Pero bueno.**

**La cosa es esta: L****es voy a contar cuál es la ****condición**** para que yo siga subiendo capítulos: quiero al menos un review por publicación! Como verán, no es mucho, pero al menos yo sé que alguien lo está leyendo y no lo escribo para nada. ¡Que parece que escribo para la mesita de noche de mi cuarto! jejeje...**  


**Nah, es broma. ****No voy a haceros eso porque me dais penita, pero en serio, da muchísima rabia. Pero como siga sin tener ni un review al final lo hago... **

**En fin, dejadme reviews si no me queréis ver con una cara de pena impresionante. Pls.**


	8. Lo prometo

- Ah, no. Vosotros os podéis ir, pero yo me quedo hasta que encuentre al doctor.

El grupo se había reunido alrededor de los dos, esperando a ver qué se hacía.

- Conozco al doctor, créeme. Eres su acompañante. Si no te llevo sana y salva, si te dejo aquí y te pasa algo; me mata. Así que no voy a correr el riesgo. Te vienes. Toshi, dale una máscara de gas; puede que la necesitemos todos para salir de aquí.

Planté los pies en el suelo, decidida.

- Iros vosotros. Yo me quedo a buscar al doctor. -cuando quería, podía ser muy testaruda.

- Muy bien. Owen, ve preparando el sedante. Ya sabes lo que hacer.

- ¡¿Qué?! -no, ya me habían neutralizado una vez, con una vez por día tenía suficiente. Nadie me iba a sedar.

- Tranquila -dijo el joven de la cara de haba, el que se llamaba Owen, al parecer. Se guardó la pistola y sacó una jeringuilla enorme del bolsillo del pantalón- No va a pasar nada de nada…

- No. Ni se te ocurra. Odio las agujas… No… ¡Bueno, vale, voy!

El hombre del abrigo raro se me quedó mirando con cara de suficiencia. En ese momento le odié.

- Voy con vosotros. Pero que sepas que te odio… eh… ¿cómo te llamabas?

- Jack Harkness.

- Jack Harkness… Harkness… ¿de qué me suenas? -había oído hablar de él, podía jurarlo. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. De repente se me encendió una bombilla en la mente- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tú eres Jack Harkness!

- No, ¿de verdad? -dijo con ironía Ianto- No creo que se lo esperase nadie.

Le miré con cara de mala uva. Se calló enseguida, por suerte.

- Ahora me acuerdo. El doctor me dijo que te buscase. Bien, te he encontrado.

- Ya me contarás luego todo. Ahora nos vamos. Gwen, Owen; recoged el equipo.

Salir de la nave Dalek no fue demasiado difícil, al menos para ellos. A mí me reconcomía la conciencia pensando en el doctor, aunque sabía que volvería ahí dentro a sacarle en poco tiempo. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para entonces. "Bueno, hubiera salido de una manera o de otra". Al menos no habían tenido que cargar conmigo.

En serio, odiaba a Jack Harkness.

...

- Toshiko, dale algo para las posibles radiaciones. No sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar ahí dentro, sólo hemos avanzado cinco pasillos. -Jack salió de la tienda de campaña, dejándome dentro con la mujer china, Toshiko.

Estábamos en el campamento de Torchwood, al lado de la entrada de la nave Dalek, que se hundía en las profundidades de la tierra, pues la nave estaba enterrada en pleno cemento, en un intento de camuflaje. Justo debajo del centro comercial. Estos cinco habían entrado por un agujero que habían practicado en el lado.

Habíamos llegado al sitio, donde había montones de soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, todos ocupados en algo. Ninguno nos hacía el más mínimo caso, pero cuando Jack detuvo a un teniente para preguntarle por una tal Comandante Taylor, vi su deferencia contenida. Como si fuera su superior. ¿De qué conocía al doctor a este tío?

Owen, Gwen e Ianto se fueron en seguida a hacer sus cosas, a mí me llevaron a una tienda y me dejaron con Toshiko. En unas horas saldríamos en busca del doctor, no sabía cuántas.

- Puedes sentarte ahí. -me señaló un camastro situado en una esquina de la tienda, entre ordenadores y papeles a mogollón. Así lo hice.

- Toshiko.

- ¿Sí? -me miró a través de las gafas mientras intentaba poner en orden un montón de papeles.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se necesita…

- ¿Para salir en busca de ese doctor? -me interrumpió sonriente- Unas horas, no demasiadas. Dieciocho como mucho. Tienes suerte, eres la primera persona que logra convencer a Jack de que haga otra cosa de lo que tiene en mente.

- ¿Ah, sí? No creo que haya sido yo. -dije mientras se me escapaba un bostezo involuntario. Suspiré, dieciocho horas eran demasiadas.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Reprimí otro bostezo.

- Nunca se mueve adonde le dicen otros. Ni hace lo que le dicen otros, ya que estamos.

- Debo de ser especial.

Toshiko se levantó de la cama otra vez, y me cogió la mano. Me puso una pastillita en ella.

- Debes de serlo. Ahora -añadió con gesto serio- debes tomarte esto. Te protegerá durante las posibles radiaciones e incluso ante un primer rayo Dalek. Sólo uno. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí. Me puso las manos sobre los hombros con gesto serio.

- Tómatela. -me la tragué con dificultad- Le he puesto un sedante ligero para que te ayude a dormir, te va a hacer falta. No te asustes, al menos era una pastilla. Te despertaré cuando llegue la hora. Lo prometo.

- Aquí solo sabéis usar sedantes, ¿verdad? -dije y de inmediato pude sentir los primeros efectos actuando sobre mí. Demasiado pronto…

Toshiko se rió con fuerza.

- Tú no lo necesitas. Te he visto bostezar. Y vaya bostezos. -empezó a quitar papeles y carpetas de la cama en la que yo estaba sentada- Te dejo mi cama. Total, yo tengo demasiado trabajo como para dormir.

- Gracias. -en cuanto terminó de quitar todas las cosas me hizo tumbarme y me puso una manta por encima- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se quedó parada unos segundos, pensando. Luego se acercó al borde de la cama y se volvió a sentar en ella. De tan pequeña que era casi no cabíamos.

- No lo sé. La que suele encargarse de estas cosas es Gwen, no sé si me entiendes.

- Oh, ¿os pasáis la vida arropando a la gente? -nos reímos bastante las dos. Hasta que se me escapó un bostezo monumental. Me costaba bastante mantener los ojos abiertos- Toshiko, prométeme una cosa.

- Lo que sea.

- No me dejéis atrás.

- Lo prometo.

En ese momento, se me cerraron los ojos de sueño. Y me dormí sin poder evitarlo. La última imagen que recordé fue la de Toshiko sosteniéndome la mano y mirándome.

* * *

**He tardado mucho en subir, gente. Sorry. Prometería escribir cada sábado o así, pero como me conozco sé que no lo cumpliría, así que es mejor como está. Éste es un poquito más corto, pero qué le vamos a hacer, los profesores son unos examinadores sin corazón (eso lo sabemos todos, muahahaha).**

**Por cierto, no sé si es necesario poner lo del copyright. Por si acaso:**

** "Todo ser que pertenezca a la BBC y que salga en el fanfic no es de mi propiedad; sea ectoplasma o corpóreo, humano o señor del tiempo, mortal o inmortal (sí, esto va por Jack Harkness), o incluso los Daleks. El resto, sí, es mío."**

**Gracias por el review lina alessa. I love you! :)**

**Dejadme reviews si queréis ir al campamento de Torchwood... ;)**

**Felices pascuas a todo ser viviente!**


	9. No puedo morir

**Hola, gente. Este es un poquito más largo para compensar todo lo cortos que han sido los últimos. XD**

* * *

Desperté unas horas más tarde, en la tienda. Era ya de noche, creo, y Toshiko me sacudía para que me levantase de la cama de una vez.

- Nos ponemos en marcha dentro de un cuarto de hora. Si quieres venir, despierta; tenemos que darte algunas cosas para la intrusión en la nave.

- ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? -respondí bostezando a la vez que me incorporaba, medio dormida.

- Ocho, más o menos. Vamos, levanta, deprisa. Todos te están esperando. -dijo mientras me empujaba fuera de la tienda.

Nos reunimos con Jack, Owen y Gwen en el centro del campamento ese que se habían montado junto con el ejército. No sé qué demonios harían aquí ninguno de ellos, pero no era el momento de hacer preguntas. Era el momento de salvar al doctor.

Jack se hizo cargo de la situación rápidamente.

- Dadle todo lo necesario, vamos. No tenemos todo el día.

La supuesta preparación para entrar en la nave Dalek fue un casco de minero que me venía grande y se me caía hasta los ojos cada tres segundos (lo tiré a un lado en cuanto me dejaron de prestar atención), una linterna pequeña, y una especie de arma bastante grande pero aun así, ligera.

- ¿Esto para qué sirve? ¿Cómo se usa? -pregunté dándole vueltas al arma en mis manos. Nunca había tenido una. No sabía si quería tenerla.

- No sé si servirá mucho para los Daleks, pero Jack es el que mejor los conoce y dice que podría servir. Son bombas a distancia. -me contestó el tal Owen- Le das así…

Me arrebató el disparador de las manos, apuntó hacia el cielo y disparó. Con un leve estallido, un círculo borroso salió volando y aterrizó en una tienda cercana. Estalló a los pocos segundos con una onda expansiva muy fuerte que me echó el pelo hacia atrás.

- … y se dispara.

Al instante se oyeron sirenas de alarma por todo el campamento y montones de soldados corrieron hacia el lugar de la explosión. Owen se apresuró a devolverme la pistola. Yo seguía flipada.

- ¡¿Así de fuerte?! ¡¿Queréis que yo maneje un arma de estas y no le dispare a alguien por error?! -exclamé- ¡O incluso a mí misma! ¡O al doctor! ¡Que esto se dispara solo! ¡Si ni siquiera sé apuntar!

- Es esto o quedarse aquí. -me advirtió Jack mientras se ponía su abrigo y se equipaba con una pistola similar- Y no hace falta saber apuntar, casi va a ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Son Daleks, al fin y al cabo.

Me guardé la pistola en la funda, refunfuñando.

- Pues corréis el riesgo de que os dispare sin querer. ¿No hay protecciones? Creedme, lo digo por vosotros. -dije al ver que Jack me miraba con cara rara.

Todos estaban ya con sus pistolitas al cinto, esperando la orden de entrar. Sólo yo retrasaba la partida con mis objeciones.

- No hay protecciones que valgan contra un Dalek. -"a menos que se tenga la pastilla esa que me dio Toshiko" pensé yo- Si te dan, estás muerta; así que procura que no te den. Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para tener que consolar al doctor por tu muerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Es verdad. A lo tonto, a lo tonto, aún no les había dicho mi nombre.

- Renée.

Jack sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

- Así que eres la nueva acompañante. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la buena de Donna? ¿Se aburrió?

Se calló al ver que no entendía nada. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Quién era esa tal Donna de la que hablaba?

- ¿De qué hablas? -dije y me miró con cara de pena- ¿Quién es Donna?

- No debería haberte dicho nada. Mejor que te lo cuente él. -contestó, evasivo.

Tanto secretismo me estaba poniendo enferma. ¿Quién era ese individuo y de qué conocía al doctor? ¿Qué hacían aquí junto al ejército? ¿Y los Daleks? ¿Para qué nos tendieron esa trampa? ¿Quién era Donna?

- Ehhh… Chicos… no es por nada… pero estamos aquí.

Era Ianto, el chico del eterno traje, el que hablaba. No me había dado cuenta de que éramos cinco. En realidad lo había olvidado.

- Eso. -saltó la chica de pelo negro. Había olvidado su nombre- Nosotros tampoco pillamos nada y ya es hora de que nos cuentes la verdad acerca de todo. Confiamos en ti nuestras vidas y aún así tienes secretos con nosotros. No es justo.

- Es acerca de ese doctor misterioso, ¿verdad?

- Confiamos en ti, Jack.

- Ya va siendo hora, somos tu equipo. ¿Quién es ese doctor del que tanto hablas? ¿Y Donna?

- ¡No son nadie, ¿de acuerdo?! -exclamó Jack, exasperado. Todos se quedaron callados- No son nadie. Creedme, sé de primera mano lo que se siente en estas situaciones; pero es mejor que os deje fuera de esto. Por vuestro propio bien.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Lo único que se oía a cierta distancia eran los soldados gritando cosas e intentando apagar el fuego de la tienda provocado por el disparo de Owen.

- ¿Cómo que por nuestro propio bien? -dijo Gwen tímidamente al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio- Nunca ha sido malo saber cosas. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- ¿Querrías que Rish muriera? -dijo Jack en voz baja, queda. Gwen se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza apresuradamente- ¿Querrías que tus compañeros murieran? ¿Todos?

- ¿Tan inconfesable es el secreto?

Jack se quedó en silencio. Miraba más allá de todos nosotros, de todo el campamento entero; hacia las estrellas, pensé yo.

- Ahí reside el secreto de porqué _no puedo morir._

- ¿Nos lo vas a contar? -preguntó Gwen suavemente. ¿No podía morir? ¿Qué era eso?

- No. Entendedme, no quiero implicaros.

- ¿No puedes morir? -salté yo. Nadie pareció oírme. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando chorradas.

- No nos importa, Jack. -dijo Toshiko poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Somos de Torchwood, estamos acostumbrados al peligro.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes morir? -ni maldito caso, nadie se dignaba a mirarme.

- No a este. No es que sea un peligro en sí, es lo que pasa a su alrededor. Todo. Todo se quema. Es una especie de viajero, demasiado largo para contar; pero va por ahí salvando al mundo. Normalmente lo hace -soltó a borbotones. Yo estaba estupefacta- aunque a veces no lo consigue.

"Le he visto en acción. Es increíble. A veces lleva con él a alguien, un acompañante. Durante un tiempo todo va bien -me miró con una expresión indescifrable- salvo que a veces, la gente muere.

Todos los que están a su alrededor. Todo lo que está cerca se quema. Incluidos esos acompañantes. Él a veces muere, pero tiene un proceso extraño que le obliga a cambiar de cuerpo y revivir cada vez que eso sucede. Y después sigue adelante; nueva vida, nuevos acompañantes. Todo lo anterior es olvidado. Yo soy parte de lo anterior.

Fue algo extraño, pero el caso es que ahora ya no puedo morir."

Todo se quedó en silencio una vez más. Todos callados, Jack se limitaba a mirarme.

- Entonces, si pasas demasiado tiempo con ese doctor, ¿te mueres? -preguntó Gwen.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Harkness se dignase a contestar. Cuando lo hizo, pareció tener mil años- Peor que eso.

En ese momento, Toshiko, muy oportuna ella, empezó a sacar unas pastillas del bolsillo y a repartirlas entre los miembros del grupo. Jack fue el único que no cogió y a mí no me las pasaron.

- Son las pastillas nuevas que inventé la semana pasada. Aún están sin probar, pero teóricamente deberían protegeros del primer disparo Dalek que recibáis. Jack, doy por sentado que tú no las necesitas.

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No puedo morir. Así que los disparos Dalek no me afectan demasiado. Duelen, claro está, pero no me matan.

- Ah. Creo que guardaré eso en el saco de preguntas que tengo pendientes por hacer cuando todo esto termine.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Dejadme reviews please. Que me hace mucha ilusión cuando recibo uno. **

**Gracias a mi nuevo reviewer "el sensei". Xd**

**Voy a seguir escribiendo mucho durante la semana santa, así que... esperad muchas cosas mías. Y de todo el mundo, espero.**

**Felices pascuas!**


	10. Energía uon

**Prometí que escribiría, ¿no? Así que aquí está. XD Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

Después de que todos se tragaran su pastillita y se pusieran sus protecciones, entramos por fin en la nave Dalek. Estaba todo muy oscuro y olía a cerrado. Seguro que llevaba aquí años sin que nadie se enterase.

Caminamos unos cinco pasillos en silencio hasta que tropezamos con dos Daleks solitarios. Intentaron exterminarnos con sus barras plateadas, pero Owen y Jack les dispararon antes de que les diera tiempo a hacerlo y no salió nadie herido.

La segunda vez no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Tropezamos a medio camino del centro de la nave con seis Daleks que nos taparon el camino.

- _Humanos. Intrusos. No son útiles. No son necesarios. ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar!_ -chillaron con esas horribles voces metálicas.

Alzamos todos a un tiempo los disparadores. Los Daleks levantaron las suyas.

- _¡Exterminar!_

- ¡Disparad! -gritó Jack y Owen e Ianto cargaron contra los Daleks. Acabaron con ellos con una gran explosión, pero fueron demasiado lentos. Por un momento creí que todo iba bien, al menos hasta que Owen cayó al suelo atravesado por uno de los rayos Dalek.

- ¡OWEN! ¡NOOOOO!

Toshiko se arrodilló a su lado, desesperada, y se puso a sacudirle por los hombros, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

- ¡Owen, por favor! ¡Despierta! -se puso enseguida a comprobar sus constantes vitales, desesperada. Gwen también se inclinó sobre él.

Todos los demás estaban en silencio, mirando apenados a Toshiko. No había funcionado. La pastilla contra un primer disparo Dalek no había funcionado y ahora Owen estaba muerto. Era como si se hubiera rasgado un velo invisible que cubría la realidad, revelando el feo mundo que había detrás (aunque tampoco se podía decir que antes fuera todo un cuento de hadas).

Me dejé caer al suelo y me abracé las rodillas, intentando no llorar. Intentando no pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en que había una persona muerta delante de mí; una persona que conocía. No demasiado, pero por la forma en la que lloraba Toshiko habría querido conocerle.

Pasaron segundos, minutos. Nadie se movía, salvo Toshiko, que era la única que no se había rendido y aún intentaba salvar a Owen.

- Nos vamos.

- ¡No, Jack! ¡Está vivo, lo sé! ¡No podemos abandonarle aquí!

- Alguien debe tomar la decisión, o vendrán más Daleks y perderemos a más gente.

- ¡No! ¡Sé que está vivo, lo sé! -no parecía muy dispuesta a moverse, así que Jack la cogió de los brazos y la apartó de él. Toshiko se resistió y sollozó, pero fue en vano- ¡No podemos dejarle aquí solo! ¡No lo haré!

- No podemos hacer nada más por él.

Ianto me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Tanto él como yo teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

- De hecho, sí que podéis ayudarme.

Todos nos giramos como un resorte en dirección a Owen. No era posible. Estaba muerto. ¡Lo estaba! ¡Yo lo había visto! ¡Todos lo habíamos visto!

Y sin embargo ahora se desperezaba en el suelo, como si sólo saliese de un largo sueño.

- Con una palangana me basta… Buah, creo que voy a vomitar… Es asqueroso… -se incorporó sobre los codos con cierta dificultad- Maldito mareo…

En ese momento todos salimos de nuestra ensoñación; en especial Toshiko, que corrió a su lado y le abrazó sin decir palabra, todavía llorando. Owen la abrazó a su vez y le acarició en pelo unos segundos antes de separarse.

- Pensabais dejarme aquí para que me pudriese, ¿eh? -sonrió Owen, que no parecía en absoluto molesto por lo que acababa de pasar- Si no llega a ser por Toshi… A saber…

- Estabas muerto, yo lo vi. -saltó Gwen.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos el referente de que realmente los inventos de Toshiko funcionan, no volveremos a dudar. -Jack parecía algo avergonzado- Owen, ¿puedes andar?

- Puedo andar, correr y disparar una pistola. Esto se pasa rápido.

- Entonces nos vamos. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo ya.

"Cierto. El doctor podría estar ya muerto y enterrado." Los remordimientos por haberle abandonado volvieron en cuanto volví a pensar en ello. Pobrecillo. Le había prometido ayuda y había hecho de todo menos rescatarle (incluso dormir). Me hundí en la autocompasión por unos segundos, luego nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y me vi obligada a regresar a la realidad.

...

Unos minutos después, cuando ya debíamos de llevar media nave Dalek recorrida, se empezaron a oír voces a lo lejos. Yo, que iba sujetando a Owen por el codo (porque aún no se encontraba muy bien, y de todas maneras, no es que yo valiese mucho con una pistola), le solté y me precipité hacia esas voces. Hasta adelanté a Jack.

- ¡Quieta! -me dijo en un susurro Jack impidiendo que entrase por una puerta gris de la que parecía que provenían las voces- Podrían ser Daleks.

- ¡Claro que son Daleks! ¡Pero también podría estar el doctor!

- O podría ser una trampa. Tú quédate aquí. Planearemos la entrada.

Espié por el ojo de la cerradura. Era una sala enorme, de paredes y suelo negros y brillantes, abovedada; muchísimo más grande que la celda en la que había estado, o incluso que los pasillos del centro comercial (que ya eran enormes de por sí). No es que hubiera muchos Daleks en la sala esa, pero eran los suficientes como para exterminarnos a todos a pesar de los inventos de Toshiko. Jack tenía razón, habría que planear la entrada con sumo cuidado.

Había muchas máquinas y cables en la habitación y algunos Daleks se afanaban en hacerlas funcionar. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero estaba segura de que había que detener todo eso.

Uno de los Daleks estaba hablando enfrente de un tubo dorado bastante grande. De ahí provenían las voces. Y dentro del tubo dorado había una figura de marrón que creí reconocer y que estaba hablando con el Dalek. El doctor.

Con un poco de esfuerzo conseguí oír lo que decían:

- ¡No podéis hacer eso!

_- Los Daleks son los únicos supervivientes del universo. Somos los dueños de todo._

- ¡Pero esto podría explotar! ¡Hay muchas probabilidades! ¡Y mataríais a la ciudad entera, si no a la Tierra! -aporreaba el cristal dorado a su alrededor, realmente desesperado.

_- Los Daleks son superiores. La especie humana será convertida en Daleks._

- ¡No tenéis ningún derecho! ¡Sacadme de aquí! Y de todas maneras, aunque consiguieseis completar el proceso teóricamente, no disponéis de la energía. ¡Sois sólo un montón de chatarra diezmada!

- _Tenemos la energía. El doctor será utilizado._ -o sea que realmente era el doctor- _El doctor dará su energía en beneficio de los Daleks y la fábrica volverá a estar operativa. Todos los humanos serán convertidos en Daleks o exterminados._

- ¡No! ¡La energía de los Señores del Tiempo es demasiado grande, demasiado poder para vosotros! ¡Destruiréis todo, incluso a vosotros mismos!

- _Los Daleks son lo suficientemente poderosos. El último de los señores del tiempo no será un problema._

- ¡¿Qué vais a hacer?! ¡¿Obligarme a regenerarme?! ¡Eso es ridículo!

_- El proceso se ha completado. El proceso se ha completado._ -intervino uno de los Daleks de la máquina de al lado.

- _Comenzar con la transmisión._ -al oír eso, el doctor se puso a darle patadas al cristal que le rodeaba, pero no logró nada.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagáis! ¡No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo!

En ese momento dejé de observar lo que ocurría en la sala y me volví hacia el grupo de Torchwood, que estaban intentando dilucidar la mejor manera de entrar en la sala sin que muriese nadie, con ayuda de un aparatito (al parecer marcaba las posiciones de los Daleks con puntos rojos). En ese momento hablaba Jack:

- Owen, tú irás a la derecha, hacia el Dalek del fondo. Está solo, no debería ser ningún problema; pero ten cuidado de que no te den. Toshiko, Gwen, vais a la izquierda a por el grupo de Daleks ese más numerosos…

- Tienen al doctor. -todos se callaron- Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, le van a hacer algo…

Jack suspiró y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

- Descríbemelo.

- Puees… Lleva un traje y un abrigo marrón, converse blancas de las que está muy orgulloso, una corbata negra, creo, aunque podría ser marrón también… -miré con cara de guasa a Jack, que me fulminó con la mirada- Vale, vale; está encerrado en una especie de tubo dorado que está conectado a una máquina. La controlan los Daleks, hay que pararla.

- Vale, entonces lo de antes, pero con variaciones. Ianto, te encargas del fondo. Owen, tú a la derecha. Y tú -me señaló con el dedo y yo sonreí- conmigo. Sé que aunque te mandara para otro lado vendrías conmigo para liberar al doctor.

Era totalmente cierto. Nos levantamos y en cuanto Ianto abrió la puerta de una patada, corrimos hacia donde se nos había encomendado. Jack y yo salimos disparados hacia la máquina y el tubo dorado; todos aprovechando el efecto sorpresa y con las pistolitas de las bombas destruye-Daleks en ristre.

- _¡Intrusos! ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar!_ -los Daleks empezaron a disparar en cuanto nos vieron aparecer por la puerta. Corrimos hacia la máquina y Jack consiguió disparar a los tres o cuatro Daleks que controlaban la máquina. Yo me agaché detrás de la máquina intentando que no me diesen.

En ese momento, uno de los Daleks que había sobrevivido a los disparos de Jack apretó un botón rojo. El tubo dorado empezó a temblar y a echar humo. El doctor, que hasta entonces había estado preocupado, pero no había dicho nada; empezó a gritar y a aporrear las paredes redondas del tubo, tratando de salir.

- ¡Jack, Renée! ¡Tenéis que pararlo antes de que empiece! -estaba realmente desesperado.

Jack disparó al Dalek que quedaba, reduciéndolo a cenizas y polvo. La batalla y los rayos verdes exterminadores se sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer?! -le chillé, pero en ese momento unas partículas doradas brillantes salieron de la parte de arriba del tubo y le alcanzaron, por mucho que intentó apartarse de ellas. Le envolvieron y le levantaron en el aire, haciéndole gritar.

Unas partículas iguales a las anteriores salieron de su propio cuerpo y se elevaron hacia la parte superior del tubo, siendo absorbidas por la máquina Dalek. En cuanto la última partícula dejó de tocarle y fue absorbida, el cuerpo desmadejado del doctor cayó de nuevo al suelo del tubo.

Corrí hacia él, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad. No podía estar muerto, simplemente no…

- ¡Doctor! ¡DOCTOR! -me arrodillé y apoyé las palmas de las manos en el cristal dorado. Estaba encogido en el suelo, temblando y con los ojos cerrados- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

- Creo que le han quitado la energía. La suya. -me respondió Jack desde detrás. Debía de haber llegado sin que nos diésemos cuenta- No puede sobrevivir mucho sin ella, ni siquiera se podrá regenerar como no se la devolvamos.

- Tú siempre tan… brillante, Jack. -susurró el doctor con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía vivo y eso era lo importante- Tenéis que… devolverme la energía… Tengo que salir… de aquí…

- ¡¿Cómo?! -mi voz subió un par de octavas, y yo busqué algún botón con la mirada que se asemejase aunque sólo fuera un poco a las partículas doradas que habían salido de él- ¡¿Hay alguna palanca o algo?!

- No, no… Primero devolvedme las partículas… luego ya saldré… Deprisa… -parecía en las últimas, así que Jack y yo corrimos a la máquina buscando algo con lo que liberarle.

- ¿Algún botón o algo?

- El azul… siempre es el azul, Jack…

Fuimos a pulsarlo a la vez, pero Jack me agarró de los hombros y me detuvo.

- Ve a ayudar a Owen. Está más necesitado de ayuda que yo y además no es la primera vez que me las arreglo con cacharros alienígenas que no conozco. -miré preocupada hacia el tubo dorado, en el que el doctor seguía encogido sobre sí mismo, apenas un bulto marrón. Jack captó mi mirada y su significado al vuelo- Me ocuparé de que no le pase nada. ¡Corre!

Asentí precipitadamente. Eché una última mirada al tubo dorado y salí corriendo hacia Owen, dejando a Jack rodeado de un instrumental que apenas si conocía, salvando a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, gente.**

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a mis dos seguidores incondicionales Vent-R47 y lina-alessa que me hayan dejado reviews. Me alegra que os acordéis de mí, me hace muy feliz. ;)**

**Luego, responder a mi reviewer anónimo. ¿Que si sé quién eres? A ver, déjame adivinar... ¿Laura? Corrígeme si me equivoco pls, pero ¡por fin cogiste el portátil! :)**

**Voy a seguir escribiendo un montón en semana santa, y para verano tengo pensado una de esas cosas que llaman maratones de fanfic. Sería de una semana, más o menos. ¡Un capítulo por día durante una semana, imaginaos! **

**Ah, y dejadme reviews si pensáis que os mola mi historia. 0=0 ¡Y sobre todo, si queréis vivir una igual!**

**Paula Wackson**


	11. Muerta

Oh, dios. Owen estaba en una situación mucho peor que Jack y yo, eso seguro. Le rodeaban tres Daleks que no dejaban de disparar rayos verdes a diestro y siniestro; y él se esforzaba por esquivarlos, pegando saltos y haciendo cabriolas; pero estaba claro que no podría aguantar mucho más. Disparé con mi pistola en cuanto llegué a su altura, y para mi sorpresa, acerté en uno de los Daleks, el cual explosionó.

- Halaaaa… Con la mala puntería que tengo y le he dado… -creo que hasta los Daleks que quedaban vivos parecían sorprendidos, pues se miraron entre ellos, aunque era difícil saberlo- Hola, Owen. ¿Por casualidad no necesitarías un poco de ayuda?

- Ya era hora, enana. Que casi me dan y no estoy como para que eso suceda.

- No me llames enana. -me aparté el pelo de la cara y sonreí inocentemente señalando los restos del Dalek calcinado por mi bomba- Ese me miró mal y le disparé. Quién sabe lo que te podría pasar a ti…

- No me dispararías.

- No, de eso ya se encargan los Daleks. -ironicé- Ya he visto cómo saltabas y gritabas como una niña. Toda una demostración de masculinidad.

- Lo sé. Soy muy masculino… -en ese momento los Daleks decidieron que era un buen momento para cortarnos la conversación y empezaron a disparar de nuevo. Nosotros también lo hicimos.

_- ¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar!_

Owen le dio a un segundo Dalek. Ya sólo quedaba uno.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a felicitar? -me gritó con sorna por encima de los disparos mientras el Dalek explotaba con violencia.

- No, no me apetece…

En ese momento vi cómo el Dalek restante apuntaba con su pistola a Owen, dispuesto a dispararle por detrás, ya que Owen había cometido la imprudencia de darle la espalda para hablarme.

Fue todo como una cámara lenta. Yo sólo sabía que no podían darle a Owen de nuevo, no sobreviviría a un segundo disparo, la pastilla de Toshiko ya había hecho su efecto. Me lancé contra él, empujándolo al suelo, mientras yo ocupaba su lugar y el Dalek disparaba.

Recibí el rayo verde en todo el pecho. Sentí cómo una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo, la espalda se me arqueó y me desplomé en el suelo. Dolía, oh, dolía muchísimo. Oí un chillido agudo que reconocí como mío reverberar en toda la sala y después desaparecer gradualmente.

Todo se paró por unos segundos y lo único que oí fue mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Luego el tiempo se reanudó. Y yo me quedé bocarriba, mirando el techo, dolorida.

Escuché a Owen maldecir y disparar al Dalek que quedaba; y que me había disparado a su vez. Explotó. También caí en la cuenta de que no me podía mover. El dolor remitía y empezaba a sentirme mejor, pero no podía mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera los ojos. Paralizada y condenada a mirar el techo un buen rato, hasta que la batalla terminase. Me invadió un estúpido miedo a que me pisase alguien.

"Genial, me acaba de pasar una corriente de por lo menos 2000 voltios por encima y no puedo ni parpadear. ¿Qué más puede pasarme?" Owen se arrodilló a mi lado y sacó parte de su instrumental médico.

- Está consciente. -les dijo a Toshiko y a Gwen en cuanto llegaron. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Jack? ¿Y el doctor?

Jack llegó corriendo a nuestro lado enseguida, y cerró el círculo a mi alrededor. Ya debían de haber acabado con todos los Daleks en la sala, o no estarían aquí reunidos.

- Seguidme la corriente. -dijo en cuento se enteró de lo que había pasado- Está muerta, ¿de acuerdo?

- Te acabo de decir que está viva, consciente incluso. Las pastillas de Toshi… -suspiró Owen, exasperado.

- ¡Seguidme la corriente! Está muerta por un disparo de Dalek. -me cerró los ojos con cuidado, lo cual me fastidió bastante, y además perdí de vista a todo el equipo de Torchwood- Voy a por el doctor.

¿Muerta, yo? Pero si sólo me habían dado una vez los Daleks y él lo sabía. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? No podía moverme y estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados por un disparo de Dalek. El doctor se iba a pensar que… Oh, no.

En ese momento supe que, definitivamente, Jack Harkness era idiota.

Se oyó un ruido de succión y supe que el tubo dorado que contenía al doctor se había abierto por fin, dejándolo libre.

- ¡Jack! Viejo amigo, ¿qué tal estás? Tan inmortal como siempre, supongo. -por la voz deduje que se había recuperado y había recobrado su energía vital- ¿Qué tal andas en tu guarida secreta y mohosa?

- Doctor, ha pasado algo…

- ¿Te refieres aparte de la invasión Dalek al centro comercial? ¿Aparte de que los Daleks hayan construido un extractor de partículas uon? ¿Aparte de que haya perdido los cereales del desayuno? En serio, si se te ocurre algo… -exasperada y divertida a la vez, la voz del doctor se fue apagando a medida que se acercaba, hasta que se apagó del todo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Doctor, yo… lo siento… -balbuceó Jack Harkness- No hemos podido evitarlo…

- No. No, no, no.-se fue acercando hasta que estuve segura de que estaba aquí. Si extendía la mano podría tocarlo; pero no podía, aún no- No, por dios, no. Ella no. Era demasiado joven…

Su voz de quebró en un sollozo. Estaba llorando. Creía que había muerto y me estaba llorando. Por todos los dioses, iba a matar a Jack Harkness.

- Se puso delante de Owen y lo recibió ella…

- ¡No… no es posible! Es culpa mía, no debí dejarla alejarse tanto…

- Di mejor que no deberías haberla convertido en tu acompañante. ¿Acaso esperabas algo mejor? ¿A todo esto qué le pasó a Donna? No me has contado nada sobre ella y no la veo contigo. -en ese momento una gota de algo húmedo me cayó en la mejilla. Una lágrima.

- Tuve que borrarle la memoria… ¡Pero esto es peor! Ahora está muerta, Donna al menos está viva. Malditos Daleks…

- No es culpa de los Daleks, no del todo.

Por todos los santos, como si no bastase con hacerle creer que estaba muerta, ahora le estaba haciendo sentir mal. No sólo iba a matar a Jack en cuanto despertase, además le iba a hacer pasar una agonía muy, muy larga. Más le valía empezar a correr ya…

Sentí que me levantaba con ayuda de las manos y me sostenía, con mucho cuidado; como si me fuese a romper. Me abrazó. Supe que estaba llorando de verdad porque también mis mejillas quedaron húmedas al tocar con las suyas.

- Es culpa mía, es culpa mía… -repetía como un mantra mientras me abrazaba- Te habría llevado a tantos sitios… Tanto que ver… Los increíbles bosques susurrantes de las llanuras de Togire, la torre Eiffel en París, los búhos gigantes moteados de la llanura verde… Te habría encantado… ¿Sabías que esos búhos son capaces de volar más altos que las nubes? Nunca te lo llegué a contar… -me susurró al oído mientras yo escuchaba, todavía inmóvil- Y nunca te lo contaré ya. Oh, habrías sido brillante…

- Sabes que la gente a tu lado se muere, ¿y aun así viajas con ellos? Te aburres, sí, no lo niego; pero, ¿tan egoísta eres? -saltó Jack- Sólo era una cría.

Cría su madre. Lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar. Se suponía que era amigo del doctor, no debería estar haciendo esto. Algunos tenían un sentido del humor más retorcido… A todo esto, los de Torchwood se mantenían prudentemente callados. ¿Es que nadie se iba a compadecerse del pobrecillo doctor?

- Esto… Jack… -dijo Gwen, probablemente pensando que la broma ya había ido muy lejos. Ya era hora.

- Un poco de respeto, Gwen. Sé que tienes prisa por salir, pero sólo te estoy pidiendo un momento de respeto. Luego…

- No vamos a dejarla aquí tirada, si es lo que piensas, Jack. -interrumpió el doctor.

- No, claro. Habrá que avisar a la familia y a los amigos, son ellos los que deberían tener…

- No tenía familia. -eso le hizo callar- Nadie sabrá que murió aquí.

En ese momento, el efecto de la pastilla desapareció y supe que ya podía moverme con total libertad. Más o menos, porque me empecé a marear de una manera que no creía posible hasta entonces y me tuve que quedar donde estaba lo menos un minuto más. Después se me pasó, o casi, pero la necesidad de vomitar ya no era tan urgente.

- Jack, cabrón… -fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncié con esfuerzo. Aún tenía la boca pastosa y me costaba horrores hablar. Sentí los brazos del doctor tensarse alrededor mío, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo- Te voy… a matar…

- ¿Qué? -saltó el doctor de repente como si le hubiesen pinchado.

- Esto… es complicado de explicar… -dijo, Jack. De repente parecía azorado. Ja, ahora que se las arreglase como pudiese con el doctor.

- ¡¿Pero si estabas muerta?! -poco le faltó para dejarme caer al suelo- ¡Te... te disparó un Dalek! ¡Deberías estar muerta!

Abrí los ojos. Encima de mí estaba el doctor con cara de "no pillo nada de nada y como no me lo expliquéis ahora mismo voy a explotar". Bien, era mi turno de hablar.

- Esto, hola… Me alegro de verte… Emmm, no estoy muerta…

- Ya lo veo. -parecía un poquito en shock. Iba a tener que arreglar eso. Me levanté del todo y me separé de él (cosa que sí, lamenté un poquito, estaba muy cómoda ahí) y me giré hacia Jack, enfadada. El doctor iba a tener que esperar.

- Tú, bicho. -estaba realmente enfadada- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Sabías que no estaba muerta. ¡Y vosotros también lo sabíais! ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada? -entorné los ojos hacia el resto del equipo de Torchwood.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! No se puede sobrevivir al disparo de un Dalek, a menos que seas un señor del tiempo y no lo eres… No lo eres, ¿no? -me preguntó el doctor, que parecía haber salido de su trance personal con mucha facilidad y ya estaba hablando y elaborando teorías consigo mismo- No, claro que no lo eres. Entonces, ¿cómo…

- A menos que se tenga una de mis pastillas. -agradecí la intervención de Toshiko, que me proporcionaba una excusa pasa no asesinar a Jack- Protegen contra un primer disparo Dalek, sólo uno.

- Por eso me puse en el camino de Owen.

- ¿A él ya le habían dado?

- Ajá.

- ¿Me dejas ver una? -Toshiko rebuscó una en su mochila y se la dio. Él se puso las gafas de intelectual y se puso a examinarla de cerca con ayuda del destornillador sónico- Brillante, realmente brillante… Humanos, estas cosas sólo se os ocurren a vosotros…

- ¿Quieres una? -le preguntó Toshiko pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No es compatible con mi sistema enzimático, me provocaría una parada cardiorrespiratoria… Además, me gusta enfrentarme a los Daleks a la antigua usanza.

- Eres de la vieja escuela. -dijo Jack entonces. Sorprendentemente, había estado calladito un rato largo. Raro en él.

- Ya hablaré contigo luego. -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el pobre Jack- Ahora tenemos que detener una invasión Dalek. Creo que es la quinta en este mes.

- Es raro, sí. Llevan mucho tiempo intentando infiltrarse en secreto en lugares como estos, por toda la Tierra.

- Son sus intentos habituales de conquista del universo empezando por la Tierra, nada más.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, criaturitas del señor. **

**Sólo quería decir que gracias a Vent-R47 con sus 47 cuentas teóricamente imposibles de mantener (al menos para mí). Gracias por los reviews.**

**¡Dejadme reviews si queréis que os dispare un dalek y el doctor os ayude a recuperaros (vale, mejor quitemos el disparo del dalek)!**


	12. Corre, ahora

**Hola de nuevo. Este capítulo va dedicado a Vert-R47 que me ha estado diciendo que escribiese.**

* * *

- Perfecto, o sea que no es la primera vez. -suspiré yo, exasperada- Vaya, podríamos…

En ese momento, toda la sala empezó a temblar. El suelo se movió debajo de nosotros, haciendo caer al suelo a los pocos que estábamos de pie y logrando que me diese en la cabeza con el suelo. Como viajar en TARDIS, vamos.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? -balbuceó Toshiko, visiblemente asustada.

- Han sido los Daleks. -dijo Owen- Como si no bastara con los disparos…

- No. No son los Daleks. Esto se derrumba. -dijo el doctor poniéndose en pie de un salto- Se cae a pedazos. Hemos desactivado la maquinaria de los Daleks, que la mantenía en pie; ahora se va a caer en cuestión de minutos y nos aplastará a todos bajo toneladas de cemento.

- ¿Alguna manera de evitarlo?

- Hay que salir de aquí. -nos miró a todos, que seguíamos en el suelo por culpa del terremoto; menos Jack, que se había incorporado, y él mismo- ¡Pero qué hacéis ahí sentados aún! ¡Levantaos, arriba, no hay tiempo que perder!

Se levantaron todos de inmediato, superando en unos momentos el shock inicial que suponía conocer algunas de las facetas del doctor. A mí me ayudó sujetándome por el codo, puesto que aún seguía mareada y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

- Bien, tenemos que desalojar a todos los soldados de los pasillos, esto se va a caer en… unos tres o cuatro minutos… -como para subrayar lo que había dicho, unos pedazos de piedra y acero cayeron del techo sobresaltándonos a todos- No podemos dejar a nadie aquí dentro.

- La salida está por allí. ¡Vamos, chicos, vamos! -gritó Jack viendo que nuevos pedazos de techo caían al suelo, cada vez más cerca- ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

El doctor no se movió de donde estaba, y me agarró del codo para que yo hiciese lo mismo; aunque el resto de Torchwood salió corriendo en pos de Jack; el cual, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no le seguíamos y se paró en seco.

- ¡¿Vamos?! ¡¿O es que te piensas quedar a mirar?!

- Perdona, pero… ¿desde cuándo eres tú el que dicta las órdenes? -dijo el doctor haciéndose el ofendido, pero por la fuerza que aplicaba en mi brazo, no parecía bromear en absoluto.

- ¡Desde que casi te mueres en ese tubo del demonio y yo te he salvado! ¡Y ahora corre!

El doctor sonrió malévolamente y tiró de mí bruscamente a un lado. Un instante después, un cascote de tamaño de mi cabeza cayó justo en el lugar donde había estado hasta hace unos segundos. Ahogué un grito. Lo mismo sucedía en toda la sala, cascotes enormes caían por todas partes, con el consiguiente riesgo para nosotros de acabar aplastados bajo su peso.

- ¡Perdiste ese derecho cuando me hiciste creer que mi acompañante estaba muerta!

- No debí, vale… ¡Y ahora corre!

- Muy tentador… ¡pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes! ¡Vosotros sacad a la gente de aquí y aseguraos de que no quede nadie! -gritó el doctor y se giró en dirección contraria a Jack para salir corriendo, arrastrándome tras él, sin soltarme.

Atravesamos casi toda la sala esquivando piedra y metal que caían de la estructura del techo. Un par de ellos me habrían matado si el doctor no me hubiese apartado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Doctor! ¡DOCTOR! -se oyó gritar a Jack a través del polvo que cubría ya la sala.

- ¡Sacad a los soldados de aquí!

...

Al fin, llegamos al otro lado de la sala; corriendo, cómo no. Empezaba a ser una costumbre. Justo a tiempo de que una piedra excepcionalmente grande se estrellase detrás de nosotros cortándonos la retirada y haciéndonos toser. Entonces y sólo entonces me soltó el brazo para darme un abrazo que casi me aplasta.

- Ehm… ¿estás bien? -murmuré con la cara contra su traje.

- Perfectamente. Incluso mejor que antes. Las partículas uon se han renovado en mi organismo, provocando la misma reacción que con la regeneración, o al menos a grandes rasgos. Es una reacción endotérmica en este caso que se ha realizado de forma un poco violenta, tengo incluso más energía que antes de entrar en ese tubo. Y estoy aún más alerta…

- ¿Pero estás bien? -le corté, viendo que se embarcaba en una de sus enormes parrafadas que no acababan y que estaban siempre llenas de tecnicismos y más cosas que no entendía.

- Oh, sí. ¿Y tú? -me revolvió el pelo, sonriente, y yo me zafé- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste con la pandilla de Jack? Son buena gente, pero tienen demasiada tendencia a disparar antes de preguntar.

- Tienen todo un campamento montado ahí fuera, con montones de soldados, tiendas y ordenadores. Mucho material para trabajar. ¿Qué es una cabina de teléfonos comparada con todo un campamento en el centro de una ciudad? -dije con cara de guasa y él fingió que se ofendía.

- Seguro que te han impresionado con sus juguetitos. Pero, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para escapar de los Daleks? La última vez que te vi estabas conmigo en la celda. ¿Te sacaron ellos?

- Nop. Me escapé yo solita. Y antes de que preguntes porqué no te esperé, estabas durmiendo como un tronco. Neutralizado. -asintió gravemente.

En ese momento, el pasillo en el que estábamos empezó a temblar sospechosamente, señal de que pronto se nos caería el techo encima aquí también; así que echamos a andar a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos. Sorprendentemente, no estaba asustada, ni siquiera nerviosa; ante la posibilidad de que el techo se derrumbase allí mismo. Me sentía segura con aquel hombre sonriente de traje marrón y converse blancas que caminaba a mi lado guiándome a través del laberinto como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

- ¿Escapaste de una celda Dalek tú solita? Eso sí que no me lo creo. Espera, utilizaste mi destornillador sónico, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ah, pero lo tenías aún? Pensé que te lo habían quitado los Daleks.

- No, lo conservé. No sé porqué no me lo quitaron. -de repente se puso serio- Bueno, no creo que les hiciese falta; no me servía de gran cosa ante ellos. ¿Entonces escapaste tú sola de una celda Dalek especialmente fortificada para mí y corriste al campamento de Torchwood sin que te viese nadie?

- Di más bien que salí corriendo de los Daleks. -le conté lo que había pasado en versión acelerada, con lo cual, tardé poco. Cuando acabé, estaba totalmente serio, ni rastro de la sonrisa de antes.

- Pudieron haberte matado. Un solo disparo y… adiós.

- No les dejé.

- Pero podrían haberlo hecho.

- Pero no lo hicieron. Y no porque no quisieran, créeme. -hice una mueca inconscientemente y él se dio cuenta.

- Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que no estás en shock. Deberías. -de repente se paró delante de una caja grande y gris que estaba en medio del pasillo y empezó a trastear con ella con el destornillador sónico, frunciendo el ceño- De hecho, deberías estar en tu casita tranquilamente, con un chocolate caliente y envuelta en una manta; contándole asustada a tu abuela lo que ha pasado. No aquí, conmigo; en medio de una guerrilla entre humanos y Daleks por la conquista de un centro comercial. -el ceño se volvió más pronunciado.

- Estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿recuerdas? -dije suavemente. Hice una mueca- Y de estar en casa en este momento, de haberme quedado… -no fui capaz de acabar la frase y él tampoco lo hizo, ocupado en abrir la caja gris. Pero los dos sabíamos el final- Y tú también deberías estar en shock, con lo que te han hecho los Daleks en el tubo dorado.

Era mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas. No dejaré que tú lo hagas. -en ese momento se abrió la caja gris y él se guardó el destornillador sónico en el bolsillo. Se giró, me cogió de los hombros y acercó su cara a la mía- Escúchame, ahora. En cuanto te diga que corres, corres. No me esperes, no mires atrás, no te vuelvas. Yo iré detrás de ti. Voy a hacer explosionar esta caja y tendremos el tiempo justo para salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Algo en su expresión me lo dijo. No me miraba directamente a los ojos, me rehuía la mirada.

- Estás mintiendo.

Por un momento pareció azorado.

- Bueno, puede que no tengamos todo el tiempo que queramos para correr, pero eso no es nada nuevo, ¿no? -dijo, y se puso a trastear con los conectores de la caja gris otra vez, poniéndose el destornillador entre los dientes a falta de otra cosa mejor- Corre, venga, yo te alcanzaré en seguida. El segundo pasillo y todo recto… ¡Corre!

No me moví, por supuesto. El que sí lo hizo fue el suelo, que tembló, asustándome por primera vez. Esto se iba a derrumbar en pocos minutos.

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¡No tienes mucho tiempo para salir, ¿sabes?! -no me hizo caso y me empujó con la mano para que me fuese.

- ¿Por qué dices "tienes"? ¿Es que tú no piensas salir de aquí?

- ¡No te queda tiempo! ¡Corre!

- No.

Dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en esa caja y me miró por primera vez. Entre exasperado y pensativo, como siempre que me miraba a mí, en realidad.

- Entonces ven conmigo, ya no queda tiempo. -se sacó del bolsillo una muñequera negra y grande y se la puso en el brazo. Tenía montones de botones, que se puso a toquetear hasta que le pareció bien- Eres demasiado testaruda. Esperemos que hayan evacuado a todo el personal del edificio. -murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un manipulador del vórtice. -me cogió la mano y me la puso sobre aquel cacharro. Cogió el destornillador sónico y lo apuntó contra la caja gris- ¿Lista?

Las paredes y el techo empezaron a temblar de manera significativa, provocando que una nube de polvo cayese sobre nosotros. Estornudé.

- Pase lo que pase ahora, no te sueltes, ¿vale? -continuó como si el polvo no le afectase, aunque yo apenas si podía verle. Con la mano libre me agarró los hombros y a la vez encendió la luz del destornillador sónico, que a esas alturas era todo lo que yo podía ver.

Una sirena sonó entonces, y las paredes del pasillo se resquebrajaron. Se nos iba a caer el techo encima, un enorme centro comercial. No íbamos a salir con vida de allí. Comprendí que, en un principio, él había querido hacer esto solo; empujándome para que al menos yo saliese a tiempo.

Entonces mi visión se oscureció de repente. Y descubrí que no podía respirar. Me asusté muchísimo, aunque aún notaba el brazo del doctor rodeando mis hombros, por lo que sabía que estaba allí conmigo.

"¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿He... hemos muerto? ¿Se nos ha caído el piso encima? No puedo ver. Oh, no, estoy muerta. Nos ha sepultado el cemento… No puedo respirar… Ni ver… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

Intentaba respirar, pero era como si no hubiese aire a mi alrededor. Me angustié y me revolví, tratando de coger aire; con lo cual en doctor me agarró el hombro más fuerte.

* * *

**Esto es todo, chicos. Ya seguiré subiendo. Dejadme muchos reviews para hacerme feliz, anda, sed buenos.**


	13. Es mi culpa

**Hola a todo el mundo, esta es la continuación. Por si no se notaba. XD**

* * *

Y yo me revolví más, con los pulmones a punto de estallar por la falta de aire. Me empecé a marear.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía aguantar más la respiración, salimos afuera. Y digo salimos porque pude volver a respirar y a ver, en gran parte, lo que me rodeaba. Era de noche, y estábamos tumbados en un descampado a pocos metros del centro comercial. El doctor seguía agarrándome de los hombros para que no me soltase.

Parpadeé, desorientada. Hace un momento estábamos en el interior de un centro comercial en una nave Dalek y ahora estábamos aquí tirados, recuperando el aliento. Traté de levantarme.

- ¡Eh, no ,no! -masculló el doctor- Esto va a explotar en cualquier…

El centro comercial explotó.

El doctor tiró de mí al suelo de nuevo, justo a tiempo; haciendo que ocultase la cara en su abrigo. Una onda expansiva me abrasó las mejillas de calor, pero habría sido peor de haber estado de pie. Varios cascotes salieron volando y aterrizaron a nuestro alrededor, ninguno nos dio, salvo alguno pequeño. Me alegré de estar cubierta.

A los pocos minutos paró la lluvia de piedras y nos pusimos en pie, sacudiéndonos el polvo y las cenizas. Estábamos magullados, incluso el doctor tenía un corte sangrante en la cara, pero nada grave.

Del centro comercial poco quedaba. Semiderruido y echando humo negro por los costados, se podía apreciar la mayoría de la nave Dalek sobresaliendo del subsuelo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo es que ahora estamos aquí?

- Un Manipulador del Vórtice. Odio viajar con estos cacharros. -dijo mientras se lo quitaba y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo- La TARDIS es mucho mejor.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo hemos salido de allí?

- Lo he programado con las coordenadas de salto… Lo he activado… Y hemos salido.

- ¿Y porqué casi me asfixio?

- Porque hemos viajado en el vórtice temporal, como comprenderás, no hay aire. Aun así viajábamos con un mínimo de protección.

- ¡Pero no podíamos ver nada!

- Pues eso. -asintió quitándole importancia- Protegidos. Si miras el vórtice temporal directamente te vuelves loco. Tengo un amigo al que le pasó eso.

- ¿Miró el vórtice temporal directamente?

- Sí. -su mirada se volvió turbia por un momento- Y desde entonces no deja de oír un ruido de tambores en su mente. Así que da gracias porque estuviésemos protegidos.

- Pues casi me ahogo, gracias por avisar.

- Lo hice, te dije que te fueras.

Echamos a andar hacia el sitio donde estaba el campamento de Torchwood. Esquivando trozos enormes de centro comercial, que aún humeaban. Sorprendentemente, seguía sin "entrar en shock" como decía el doctor, y eso que era la primera cosa peligrosa con la que nos encontrábamos en mi primera semana de viajes.

Lo normal sería que estuviese aterrorizada.

- ¿Porqué? Tenías un manipulador de esos, al fin y al cabo.

- A veces se colapsa cuando viaja más de una persona. Podríamos haber acabado en otro siglo, en medio del mar, en el espacio exterior o en la nada. Y en ese caso sí que estaríamos muertos, y sí, sí que te habrías ahogado de verdad.

- Ah. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Es normal. Aunque mis intentos de mantenerte a salvo están fallando un poquito.

- Para nada. Estamos bien.

- Estás magullada. Yo a eso no lo llamaría estar bien. Como mucho, estar magulladamente bien.

- Y tú tienes un corte en la cara y no te he dicho nada. -se tocó la cara distraídamente, manchándose los dedos con un poco de sangre- Tranquilo, no es nada.

Durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. A partir de ahora, tendría que empezar a confiar más en él.

…

Llegamos al campamento en unos minutos, poco más. Resultó que Jack y su equipo habían logrado sacar a todo el mundo de dentro, pero tenían un problema. Jack no encontraba no sé qué importante cosa (un manipulador del vórtice perdido, mira tú qué casualidad) y que si se la habían robado los Daleks y que si era muy peligroso para todos…

El doctor y yo estábamos sentados en unas cajas, junto con Toshiko, que se había hecho un café y se había sentado, dando por imposible a Jack. El resto seguían buscando el manipulador del vórtice.

- ¡¿Pero dónde demonios está?! -gritaba Jack a todo el mundo, desesperado.

- ¿No deberíamos dárselo? -le susurré al doctor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es suyo? -me miró extrañado y yo me encogí de hombros- No te lo he dicho.

- Él lo tenía, ahora ya no. Y tú apareces de repente con uno. No es tan difícil. Di la verdad, ¿se lo has robado?

- Quizás.

- ¿Y no se lo vas a devolver?

Me miró con cara de ofendido.

- Claro que se lo voy a devolver, sólo lo cogí prestado… Pero aún no, esperemos un poco. ¿No te parece gracioso? -sonrió de medio lado mirando a Jack, que en ese momento estaba desarmando una tienda y revolviéndolo todo.

- Eres cruel. Pobrecillo. ¡Eh, Jack! -le grité.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!

- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! -le metí la mano en el bolsillo al doctor y saqué el manipulador del vórtice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque el doctor trataba de impedirlo por todos los medios.

Lo levanté en alto para que lo viese, eso sí, fuera del alcance del doctor, que aún intentaba quitármelo para esconderlo. Patético. En cuanto lo vio, salió corriendo hacia donde estábamos. El doctor se intentó escabullir, pero le agarré del abrigo para que no se fuese.

- ¿Cómo…? Oh, no… ¡Lo tenías tú! ¡Todo el tiempo! -le gritó al doctor, arrebatándome el dispositivo. El doctor se levantó y por un momento quedaron enfrentados- ¡Serás…! ¡Esto es por lo de antes, ¿verdad?! ¡Te... te voy a matar!

- ¡ESTO ES UNA VENGANZA, SÍ! -gritó a su vez el doctor, sobresaltándome. Casi echaba chispas por los ojos. No creí que estuviese tan enfadado- ¡Te llevas a Renée a tu estúpido campamento, la metes luego en el centro de comando de los Daleks, dejas que la disparen, y por último me haces creer que está… QUE ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡¿Es que me falta algo?! -se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Jack aprovechó para retroceder un par de pasos- Ah, sí; lo olvidaba… ¡Podríamos estar MUERTOS, pero Jack Harkness sólo se preocupa por su precioso Manipulador del Vórtice!

Cuando acabó de gritar, todo se quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía la hoguera crepitar.

Ambos hombres se miraban enfadados, uno bastante más que el otro. De repente, parecía como si se hubiesen hecho más altos. Altos, enormes y enfadadísimos. Y en medio yo, una personita asustada y diminuta en comparación con ellos dos.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? -dijo el doctor en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio. Parecía que se había calmado, pero se podía percibir que no era más que una fachada; que podría volver a estallar otra vez como Jack no tuviese cuidado con lo que decía.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, doctor.

- No basta con sentirlo. ¡ESO NO VALE! -gritó. Jack siguió retrocediendo y el doctor avanzando- ¡No te das cuenta! ¡LA ENVIASTE A LA MUERTE! ¡Son Daleks, por el amor de dios!

Jack parecía realmente asustado. Había que parar todo aquello. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

- Fue culpa mía. -le tiré del abrigo al doctor, intentando que me hiciese caso.

No pareció notarlo. Siguió acercándose a Jack, y este retrocediendo, hasta dar con una tienda de lona.

- ¡CREES QUE SE PUEDE ARREGLAR TAN FÁCILMENTE! ¡QUÉ PASARÍA SI ESTUVIESE MUERTA, ¿EH?!

- ¡FUE MI CULPA! -chillé, tratando de detenerlo. Se giró y me clavó la mirada, enfadado. No, era algo más, era ira, era…

Retrocedí, asustada. No debería haber hecho eso. Me siguió mirando con esos ojos marrones que en muchas ocasiones estaban risueños; pero que ahora me aterraban, dejándome paralizada en el sitio, incapaz de decir nada; mientras él avanzaba hacia mí. No parecía él, ni siquiera parecía humano, comprendí. Algo que no podía reconocer llameaba en sus ojos, de los que ahora no podía apartar la mirada.

En ese momento me dio miedo de verdad.

Y entonces se detuvo. La ira desapareció de sus ojos, sustituida por una tristeza muy grande, que tan sólo con mirarle sentía ganas de llorar. Ya no echaba chispas, ya no parecía dispuesto a matar a todo el que se interpusiese en su camino, incluida yo.

Me abrazó.

- No me tengas miedo, eso no. No me tengas miedo… -yo temblaba, sin querer. Aún estaba asustada. Por eso se había detenido. Porque yo tenía miedo, miedo de él- No soy humano, pero no me tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada…

- No te tengo miedo. -dije, pero mi voz temblorosa me delató.

- Mentira. -me susurró al oído. Me apretó muy fuerte, creí que me quería aplastar- No tengas miedo, por favor. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

- Lo sé, lo sé. -tragué saliva con dificultad, tratando de controlar la voz- Es sólo que… por un momento me has asustado. No parecías tú.

- Es complicado. -se separó de mí y yo volví a respirar con normalidad. Se acercó entonces a Jack, que se había puesto el manipulador del vórtice en la muñeca y parecía dispuesto a escapar de allí a la de ya- Jack, lo siento. No tienes la culpa, hiciste lo que mejor te pareció.

- En realidad él quería que me quedase aquí. -intervine- Vaya estúpida manía la vuestra de querer dejarme al margen. Como si pudieseis.

- Lo siento, Jack. Lo siento mucho. Se me ha juntado todo y simplemente he… explotado. ¿Amigos? -preguntó tímidamente el doctor, y Jack sonrió.

- Claro. -se dieron un abrazo, ya pasadas todas las reticencias anteriores. Cuando se separaron, Jack agarró al doctor de los hombros- Doctor, antes de que te vayas, quiero enseñarte algo.

* * *

**Hola, gente.**

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a Vent-R47 (que me alegra el día) y a lina-alessa (que ha vuelto a fanfiction, me alegro de verdad). Chicos, os quiero :)**

**Sé que durante esta semana santa he subido bastante más a menudo (he tenido tiempo), pero ya no voy a poder hacerlo tan seguidamente, ya que empieza otra vez la época de estudiar. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de subir, mucho ojo. Me encanta esta historia y no voy a ser tan mala como para dejarla a medias. **

**Sabéis de sobra que me encantan los reviews, así que corregidme, ayudadme, dadme ideas, o simplemente dejar vuestra opinión. Siempre contesto a los reviews, siempre. Soy así de maja XD**

**Así que estudiad mucho, ¿eh?**

**Paula Wackson**


	14. La llave

**Hola, criaturitas del señor. Hola de nuevo. Este es el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutéis. Porque ****me ha costado, que lo sepáis todos.**

* * *

- ¿Es interesante? –hizo ademán de ponerse las gafas.

Conocía lo suficiente al doctor como para saber que aunque no lo fuese, se quedaría y mostraría interés sólo para tranquilizar su conciencia con respecto a Jack. Se había pasado con él y mucho, haría lo que fuese para que Jack lo olvidase.

- Claro que sí. -dijo Jack y los ojos del doctor se iluminaron, esta vez interesado de verdad- Al menos para mí. Y Owen e Ianto, si se quieren venir. -el doctor en ese momento le miró, preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que para ti? ¿De qué hablas?

Jack se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Owen a su espalda. Owen se la devolvió, con un brillo malévolo y burlón en la mirada que no me gustó nada.

- Es una sorpresa.

…

Un buen rato después, ya pasados todos los roces entre el doctor y Jack, salimos del campamento acompañados por el equipo de Torchwood (que habían tenido que recoger todos sus trastos antialienígenas antes de salir y habían tardado muchísimo). Jack abría la marcha, ya que sólo él sabía adónde nos dirigíamos.

"La sorpresa para el doctor no promete nada bueno." pensaba yo. A Jack no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que intentar taparle los ojos al doctor con una venda antes de salir del campamento; menos mal que éste se había negado en redondo.

- No me fío un pelo, Jack. -proclamaba ahora el doctor, extrañado- ¿Porqué no puedo saber a dónde vamos?

- Por nada… -respondió Jack, evasivo. Ya iba varios metros por delante de nosotros, ya que el doctor se estaba intentando rezagar a propósito- Pero… quizá… quizá sea mejor que tu acompañante, Renée, no venga. Y Toshiko y Gwen casi mejor tampoco.

El doctor se paró en seco y la mitad de Torchwood también. La mitad femenina. Ah, y yo también.

- ¿Cómo que no vayan? ¿Por qué no puede venir Renée? -exclamó. "Eso, ¿Por qué?" me pregunté yo- Créeme Jack, si piensas que por ser algo más joven que la media no está acostumbrada a lo raro, es que no la conoces. ¡Qué demonios, si no la conoces! Además, viene conmigo.

- ¡Eso, yo voy! ¡Y Toshiko y Gwenny también! -ambas asintieron.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos dejas fuera? ¿O al menos lo intentas? -saltó Gwen enfadada. No parecía nada dispuesta a perderse una aventura, igual que Toshiko.

- No os va a gustar, creedme. Así que no, decidido; os quedáis fuera.

- ¿Fuera de dónde? -pregunté yo, pero nadie me hizo caso.

Seguimos andando detrás de Jack, que no se había molestado ni en pararse.

- Sobre Toshiko y Gwen ya veremos, no están bajo mi responsabilidad, aunque deberías dejarlas elegir. Tienen ese derecho. -el doctor alcanzó a Jack y le agarró por el abrigo, obligándole a pararse- Pero sobre Renée decido yo, está bajo mi responsabilidad. Así que se viene conmigo. Y si no se puede venir, entonces no iremos ninguno. Ya la he perdido de vista dos veces, no habrá una tercera.

He de reconocer que eso me molestó sobremanera.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Ni que yo fuese propiedad de nadie! No podían decidir por mí ninguno de los dos, eso lo tenía muy claro. ¡Y sobre todo, yo no estaba bajo la responsabilidad de nadie, ni siquiera del doctor! Sabía cuidarme solita.

- ¡Eh! -exclamé yo, con los brazos en jarras. Me miraron sorprendidos- ¡Siento interrumpir, pero soy yo la que decide a dónde va, no ninguno de los dos! ¡NO, no soy una niña pequeña y NO, no estoy bajo la responsabilidad de nadie! -dije mirando al doctor con intención- ¡¿Qué será lo próximo, llevarme al parque?! ¡¿Jugar con muñecas?!

- Bueno, seguro que hay un planeta de muñecas por ahí… -dijo el doctor, medio sonriendo por mi reacción. Yo le fulminé con la mirada- Vale, vale, nada de muñecas.

Fruncí el ceño más aún y me crucé de brazos. El doctor ensanchó la sonrisa.

Entonces Jack señaló con la mano al otro lado de la calle y todos nos giramos a mirar.

- Es ahí mismo.

Cruzamos la calle, mirando a ver si veíamos algo raro en los edificios o alrededores. Nada, era una calle gris y aburrida como otra cualquiera. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que señalaba. Un bar. Nada de alienígenas raritos (que era en lo que yo estaba pensando desde hacía un buen rato), ni Daleks, ni nada. Sólo un bar en el que la gente, algunos ya borrachos debido a la hora que era (serían las once) se tambaleaba en busca de bebida.

Me empezó a dar la risa tonta.

- Juzgad vosotras mismas si queréis entrar. -sonrió Jack a Toshiko y Gwen, que negaron con la cabeza, divertidas.

- Nos vamos a la TARDIS. -saltó el doctor agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome de vuelta. Jack lo frenó antes de que pudiera huir- Tenemos mucho que hacer, muchos planetas que salvar…

- Ah, no. Dijiste que vendrías.

- Y tú dijiste que era raro e interesante.

- Raro para ti, interesante para mí. Y para Owen e Ianto, si se quieren venir. -esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.

- ¡Claro que queremos! -dijo Owen- ¿Verdad, Ianto?

- Ehm… bueno… no sé si es buena idea… -masculló Ianto. Yo conseguí parar de reír con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Claro que lo es.

- ¡Claro que no! -exclamó el doctor. Eso hizo que me volviese a dar la risa y él me miró mal- No me voy a emborrachar en un bar, gracias. No soy de esos.

- Bueno, Jack, nosotras nos vamos ya. -dijeron Gwen y Toshiko al tiempo.

- Pffft… -me reí entre dientes. El doctor puso cara de terror al ver que yo las seguía- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ni que fuese nada malo! ¿Nunca has…

- ¡Sí! ¡Y no voy a repetir, no ahora! -dijo y Jack le cogió del abrigo, arrastrándolo junto con Ianto y Owen al interior del bar- ¡Soy un Señor del Tiempo y no hago esas cosas! ¡No contigo, Jack Harkness!

- Siempre quise ver a un Señor del Tiempo bebido. -el comentario de Jack nos hizo reír a todos menos al doctor- Y más a este. El último de los Señores del Tiempo… bebido. Más que eso, borracho perdido.

Acabaron de meter al doctor en el bar. Mientras le arrastraban hasta la barra entre los tres, me miró como diciendo "por favor, ayúdame". Sí, ya, claaaro. Le sonreí y corrí detrás de Toshiko y Gwen, que se habían adelantado.

- Veamos, los chicos ya se nos han metido a beber. -reímos las tres juntas- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

- Mmmm… ¿de compras por Alemania? Hace mucho que no tenemos una noche libre. -sugirió Gwen.

- Ahm… Okey, me parece bien. -mi último intento de compras con el doctor habían salido horriblemente mal, desde que encontré a aquel niño en el centro comercial. No estaba segura de querer probar de nuevo.

- Te encantará, ya verás. –dijo Toshiko.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Esperad! –nos sobresaltó la voz del doctor varios metros más atrás. Nos volvimos las tres a una y vimos al doctor, que había salido del bar y corría hacia nosotras como un desesperado- ¡Un momento!

Se paró frente a nosotras, sonriendo; y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un cordelito marrón del que colgaba una pequeña llave. La sostuvo del cordel frente a mí.

- Toma.

- Ahm... ¿Una llave? –pregunté yo- ¿Para qué...

- Es la llave de la TARDIS. –miró atrás nervioso, viendo que Jack había salido del bar para ir a buscarle y llevarle de vuelta allí- Toma, cógela, corre.

- ¿Pero para qué quiero yo una llave de la TARDIS? –dije extrañada, ya que nunca la había encontrado cerrada, sino que siempre estaba abierta.

- Pues para abrirla. Es que la cerré cuando vi que venían los Daleks, no quería que la tuviesen en su poder, ya tenían bastante con nosotros. Así que ahora estará cerrada, no podrás entrar sin ella. No quiero que te quedes en la calle.

- Pero, ¿no vas a entrar conmigo? Que ahora yo me voy de paseo con Toshiko y Gwen.

- Me da que voy a tardar en llegar. –parecía más asustado que otra cosa, mirando cómo se acercaba Jack por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces me miró y sonrió cálidamente- Y ya es hora de que tengas una.

Jack llegó entonces y se llevó arrastrando al doctor de vuelta al bar (a pesar de todas sus excusas), donde les esperaban Ianto y Owen. Todos dispuestos a tener fiesta. Toshiko, Gwen y yo nos les quedamos mirando hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

- Esa llave, ¿es algo simbólico o algo? –preguntó Gwen, poco convencida- Por el tamaño, debe de abrir un candado de bicicleta.

Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que era. Me guardé la llave en el bolsillo.

- Creo que es algo más. Creo... creo que hace mucho tiempo que no le da esta llave a nadie. –dije a media voz.

- Y también creo que no quiere que te quedes en la calle pasando frío. –dijo Toshiko, siempre tan práctica- Conociendo a Jack, no va a salir de allí en mucho rato. Y lo sabe.

Nos reímos, sabedoras de que era cierto; y nos internamos en el laberinto de calles que era Alemania, un aburrido barrio residencial a las afueras, donde nunca pasaba nada; y donde yo acababa de vivir la aventura más emocionante y aterradora de todas. Empezaba a comprender lo que significaba estar con el doctor.

...

Unas horas después, noche cerrada; estábamos las tres sentadas en un banco al lado de la TARDIS.

Yo ya no podía más. Me dolían los pies horrores, sentía como si unas agujitas invisibles me los atravesaran cada vez que daba un paso. Me habían hecho probarme todos los calzados de Alemania. TODOS. No debía de quedar ni un par vivo después de que nos los probáramos todas (yo obligada). Por no hablar de vestidos, sombreros, colonias... De repente, la perspectiva del doctor de quedarse encerrado en un bar con Jack, Owen e Ianto hasta emborracharse no me parecía tan mala. Al menos a él no le dolían los pies.

Toshiko y Gwen tenían el banco medio ocupado de bolsas, todas suyas, y parloteaban alegremente. Era extraño ver cómo pasaban de sostener una pistola y luchar contra Daleks, a ser las chicas más coquetas y normales cuando querían. A mí no me resultaba tan fácil. A pesar de que yo no me había querido comprar nada, me habían regalado una bufanda de color azul (incluso me dejaron escoger el color, bastante semejante al de la TARDIS, qué casualidad. Lo hice a posta, a ver si se daban cuenta de que me quería ir). Y allí estábamos.

No quería entrar aún en la TARDIS, no me apetecía estar sola, y a ellas no les gustaba la idea de volver al campamento todavía; así que me habían acompañado hasta aquí.

- Ooooohhhh, cómo estarán ya los chicos. –dijo Gwen y nos reímos alegremente- Seguro que el pobre Ianto se ha desmayado encima de la mesa.

- Es cierto, no tolera nada bien al alcohol. Y con las mezclas que hace Jack...

- Desmayado en la mesa, fijo.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que Jack aguanta más que Owen?

- Eso no vale...

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más. Y yo me puse a pensar.

- Chicas, ejem, no quiero interrumpir... pero... tengo una duda. ¿Cómo sabíais que el doctor estaba en la nave Dalek cuando nos encontramos? ¿Es más, en Alemania?

Se miraron, sorprendidas por la pregunta.

- Pues... es que ya le habíamos visto antes de que los Daleks le cogieran. De que os cogieran. –se corrigió Toshiko- Vino a avisarnos al campamento, a avisar a Jack, en realidad.

- Di la verdad, Toshi. Andaba desesperado gritando que había Daleks en el centro comercial, agitando los brazos por todos lados, decía que había que sacar a los civiles de allí. Era algo digno de verse, con lo serio que parece ahora. –sí, eso era muy propio de él, desesperación en los momentos más oportunos.

- Y eso hicimos. Con la ayuda del ejército los sacamos a todos en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¡Ah! Por eso no había gente en el centro comercial cuando salí de baño. Menudo susto que me llevé. –suspiré. Ya había pasado todo. No más Daleks.

- Pero luego gritó que no nos metiéramos de por medio y se escabulló en el centro comercial sin que ninguno se lo pudiésemos impedir. Desapareció y no le volvimos a ver hasta ahora.

"Fue a buscarme a mí." comprendí. Al ver que no salía del centro comercial con el resto de los alemanes, debió de pensar que me había metido en problemas. "Y así era, desde luego." hice una mueca inconscientemente, recordando al hombre-Dalek. Menos mal, si no llega a estar allí, quién sabe lo que me hubiese pasado...

- Me tengo que ir, chicas. –dije bostezando, y Toshiko sonrió (seguramente recordando la pastilla que me dio en su tienda en el campamento). Qué recuerdos. Ambas asintieron.

- Es muy tarde, lo entendemos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

- ¡No te olvides la bufanda! –me chilló Gwen, probablemente despertando a medio vecindario.

Me despedí de ellas y me metí en la TARDIS. Y sí, conseguí abrir la puerta a la primera. Estaba muy cansada como para pensar detenidamente en la pequeña llave que acababa de volver a guardar en mi bolsillo.

* * *

**¿A que mola? Pues ya aviso que no voy a poder subir mucho estos días (para los que no se leen los pies de página).**

**Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews, a todo el mundo, a todos los que se leen esta historia y les mola y dejan comentarios. Dejad todos los que podáis, me animáis a seguir escribiendo... :)**

**Os quiero mucho a todos... Xd (Vent-R47, Leira de Halloway, Rochii****R.C.R, y mi guest).**


	15. Nunca más solo

**Hola, amigos mío, gentecilla en general. He tardado un porrón en subir (ya lo advertí, ah, lo hice) y así os quejáis de mí. Eh, avisar he avisado. **

**Este es un regalito que me ha costado mucho escribir (parón escritorial, ya me entendéis) así que espero que os guste y le toméis un par de minutos para dejarme un review.**

* * *

Me metí dentro y cerré tras de mí. La tenue luz amarilla iluminaba la consola, como siempre. Todo estaba vacío, silencioso. Me detuve, como siempre, unos segundos para admirad la estructura que se erigía ante mí. Sucia, llena de cables, más sucia aún; pero aun así, impresionante.

Luego me quité la bufanda y el abrigo y me fui a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Tenía hambre, realmente no había comido desde el desayuno. Qué raro, aun así. Normalmente el doctor comía más que yo, y eso sin contar la cantidad ingente de cereales que se zampaba todos los días desde que los había descubierto. Vamos, que no comía demasiado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a pasar hambre, ya se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Para cuando volví, estaba agotada. Exhausta. Había corrido incluso más de lo normal, me habían disparado, casi caído una bomba encima, obligado a andar con zapatos incómodos…

Me aovillé en el sillón enfrente de los controles de la TARDIS, intentando que no se me cerrasen los ojos. Al menos lo intenté.

…

Me desperté con unos golpes en la puerta.

Yo me di la vuelta en el sillón, agarrotada y todavía exhausta. No debían de haber pasado más de unas horas.

"Quiero dormir…" fue lo primero que pensé. Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza, y escuché unas risitas ahogadas a lo lejos. "Ajjj, dejadme dormir…"

Cuando los golpes se repitieron por tercera vez; me levanté a regañadientes. Fui a abrir la puerta, mientras las risitas continuaban.

- ¿Pero qué horas son… -dije y se me quedó atascada la frase en la garganta.

Era el doctor el que estaba llamando, ahora dándome la espalda para mirar a Jack; que vomitaba sin disimulo detrás de un cubo de basura. Ambos llevaban la ropa medio deshecha.

- ¿Pero qué… ¡qué!? -exclamé yo. No pensaba que podían llegar con tan mal aspecto. Y por la ropa se deducía que habían hecho algo más que beber- ¿Cómo es que…

Jack se levantó de detrás del contenedor, limpiándose la boca con la manga. Sonreía.

- Está mejor que hace unas horas. Tendrías que haberle visto en la iglesia. Tendrías que habernos visto. -se corrigió. Hizo una mueca- Creo que me han excomulgado… El sacerdote nos ha echado a patadas…

No parecía muy borracho, en verdad.

- ¿Tú no estás bebido, Jack? -negó con la cabeza. El doctor sí que tenía pinta de estarlo. Balbuceaba cosas inentendibles entre dientes y se tambaleaba, agarrado a una esquina de la TARDIS.

- No me afectó más que unas horas. Soy muy tolerante.

- ¿Dónde están Ianto Y Owen? -miré hacia los lados con curiosidad- ¿Aguantaron?

- Nop. Ninguno. -en ese momento al doctor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de soltarse de la TARDIS. Le agarré de la manga para que no se cayese al suelo, no parecía tener el sentido del equilibrio en condiciones; y él se aferró a mí desesperadamente.

- ¿Y me… lo traes ahora? -tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para sostenerle, pesaba lo suyo. Suspiré- Me va a tocar cuidar de él.

- Pues claro. Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo.

- ¿Qué trabajo? Ni que te pagasen por esto. -me reí.

Soltó una risa entre dientes, más parecida a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

- Yo le he distraído de su carga durante unas horas. -explicó y yo fruncí el ceño- Ya sabes, "Soy un señor del tiempo y he hecho cosas terribles, he perdido a mucha gente", etc, etc… -parecía hablar en broma, incluso sonreía; pero sus ojos delataban que iba en serio. Muy en serio.

Asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería.

- Ahora te toca a ti. No dejes que se hunda. -continuó- Eres su soporte, su acompañante. Ya ha perdido a muchas, a demasiada gente; y esté destrozado por ello, aunque no te lo diga. Aunque ni siquiera lo parezca. Sabes que lo negará si se lo preguntas.

"Debes hacer que siga adelante. Pase lo que pase, debes procurar no caer; porque si lo haces, es probable que no pueda más. Y se deje llevar. Y el universo le necesita. Sin él, las guerras se sucederían y todo llegaría a su fin. Así que no mueras en batalla.

Y si caes, haz que siga adelante. Aunque sea solo.

Yo mismo tengo esa tentación a veces, de dejarlo todo, de huir para siempre y dejar que los demás se las arreglen solos. Pero yo tengo a los chicos, a Torchwood. Ellos son mi soporte, sigo adelante por ellos. Él no tiene a nadie."

-No dejes que se hunda. -me repitió.

- No lo haré, Jack. Lo prometo. -una sombra cruzó el rostro de Jack, por un segundo, casi revelando todo lo que había vivido, su verdadera edad. Al instante se desvaneció, como un fantasma, y Jack volvió a ser el de siempre.

- Bien. Entonces, hasta pronto, Renée. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. -sonrió y se dio la vuelta, echando a andar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, Jack! ¡No me puedes dejar así, con él! -le chillé, molesta. El doctor llevaba un rato canturreando y balanceándose de mi brazo- ¡Ayúdame!

- Arréglatelas solita, anda. Tengo una resaca espantosa. -siguió andando sin ni siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta.

- ¡JACK! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! -no me hizo ni caso. Le chillé unas cuantas cosas más (mientras que el doctor gorjeaba, alegre) a lo que él me contestó alzando la mano a modo de adiós.

Me llevé al doctor adentro de la TARDIS, que a todo esto parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo. Tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bobalicona estampada en la cara. Suspiré. Me iba a costar traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

- Eh, doctor. -le cogí de los hombros y le sacudí un poco- Vuelve, anda. ¿Cuánto has bebido, si se puede saber?

Al final conseguí que su mirada se centrase en mi cara, después de mucho sacudirle y hablarle. Bastó con mencionar la palabra sagrada. Cómo no.

- Hey, doctor; ¿cereales?

- ¡¿Quién ha dicho cer… cereales?! -saltó como si le hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler, y yo me sobresalté- ¡¿Dón… dónde?!

Parecía de pronto haber vuelto a la normalidad, así, de repente. Me resigné a la cruda realidad, sólo reaccionaba con eso.

- Ummppff… Hola de nuevo, doctor. -se soltó de mí, y empezó a dar vueltas a la consola, algo confundido. Aún se tambaleaba, por lo que deduje que los efectos del alcohol no se habían disipado del todo.

- Hooolaaaa… -se sentó en el sillón en el que yo había estado durmiendo apenas unos minutos antes- ¿Dón… dónde… -balbuceó pastosamente, tratando de hablar. Me senté a su lado, subiendo los pies al sillón.

- ¿Dónde… qué? -no parecía estar en condiciones de vocalizar- ¿Los cereales, dices?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Dón…de quie… quieres… ir? -consiguió decir. Me quedé de piedra. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no."

- ¿Irnos? -asintió con la cabeza- Pero… ¿no nos despedimos de todos los de Torchwood? ¿De Jack, de Gwen, de Toshiko? No podemos irnos así sin avisar…

Habría que ir a despedirse de todo el mundo, yo quería ver a Gwen y a Toshi antes de seguir con los viajes; estaba segura de que el doctor querría despedirse de Jack. O casi segura. La gente no se iba así como así.

- Sí… que podemos. -cada vez hablaba mejor- Hemos resuelto… el problema, ya no nos necesitan. Nos hemos… demorado.

- No te quieres despedir, ¿porqué?

- Nunca lo hago. -miraba al suelo mientras hablaba- Nos… vamos.

- ¡No! Vamos a despedirnos, por muy mal que te encuentres. Lo siento. -sentía tener que hacerle esto (estando en el estado en el que estaba, el pobre), pero era la única manera y lo sabía.

Me levanté del sillón, decidida salir. Tenía la llave de la TARDIS, llave que me había dado él mismo, así que podía entrar y salir cuando me viniese en gana. Hala.

- Vamos.

El doctor también se levantó, pero en vez de acompañarme a la puerta; se fue directo a la consola y le dio a una palanca morada toda cubierta de polvo antes de que me pudiese percatar de lo que pretendía. La TARDIS vibró y se sacudió bruscamente, poniéndose casi vertical en unos instantes mientras hacía un ruido de succión espantoso.

- ¡NO! -chillé y me agarré a la barandilla justo a tiempo.

Durante un minuto todo fueron sacudidas (demasiado bruscas hasta para ser un viaje de la TARDIS) y risas por parte del doctor. Sonaba como un loco desquiciado. Me empecé a asustar, al comprender que tal vez el alcohol le había afectado más de lo que yo pensaba.

En seguida todo paró y me pude soltar sin miedo a caerme. Lo único que continuaba eran las carcajadas del doctor, al que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas. No sabía por qué se reía, así que sólo podía mirarle sin hacer nada.

Al rato, cuando parecía que el ataque de risa le iba a durar media vida, decidí pasar de él; me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado. En efecto; tal y como pensaba yo, habíamos viajado.

El contenedor de basura y los edificios alemanes habían sido sustituidos por un enorme y vasto espacio vacío. El espacio, vamos. Me quedé boquiabierta, observando estrellas, nebulosas y enormes masas de gas de diferentes colores que flotaban sin ruido. Seguía respirando, a pesar de todo, aunque sabías de sobra que en el espacio no había aire. Deberíamos estar muertos, pero no lo estábamos.

Y todo aquello era precioso. Perfecto. Formas y colores que no sabía ni que existieran hasta entonces, cometas incandescentes que pasaban por delante de la TARDIS en un parpadeo. No me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que oí una voz conocida.

- Mola, ¿eh? -me susurró el doctor al oído, sobresaltándome. No le había oído llegar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo había dejado de reírse.

Me aparté de él, poniéndome en el otro lado de la puerta, dejando todo el espacio posible entre él y yo. Todavía no estaba muy segura de sus capacidades mentales, aunque hubiera dejado de reírse como un cavernícola.

- Sí, es… precioso.

- Te ofrecí todo el espacio y el tiempo junto a mí. -se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose en el borde de la puerta, con los pies colgando, casi tocando el inmenso espacio. No parecía asustado- A veces me pregunto por qué lo hice. -en ese momento me miró, muy serio- No estás sustituyendo a Donna, ni a Martha, ni a nadie.

- Sabes que no. -contesté con suavidad. No sabía que pensar. Me senté yo también en el suelo, sin atreverme a dejar caer los pies como hacía él, así que me abracé las rodillas.

- A veces me pregunto por qué dijiste que sí.

- Supervivencia, supongo. -hice una mueca, fijando la vista en una de las numerosas estrellas que nos rodeaban, de color violeta- Eras la primera persona en toda mi vida que me ayudaba sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

- No… no estoy seguro de que eso sea del todo cierto. -suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, con gesto cansado. Yo seguí mirando la lejana estrella de color violeta, como si me interesase- No soy lo que tú piensas, no lo soy. ¡No lo soy!

En ese momento me atreví a apartar la mirada de la estrella violeta y a mirarle, por primera vez desde que me sentara. Una lágrima solitaria se le deslizaba mejilla abajo, sin que él pareciese darse cuenta de ello. Miraba las estrellas, igual que yo.

- No siempre salvo a la gente, a veces no lo consigo. -continuó- No soy bueno, ¿sabes? Puede que en el fondo sea el malo de la película, el que pierde todo lo que tiene, al que su pasado le persigue. -gesticulaba mucho mientras se explicaba, pero en ningún momento me miraba.

- Has salvado a todo el mundo. Millones de alemanes estarán orgullosos de ti sin saberlo. Has destruido a los Daleks. Has salvado a todo Torchwood, has salvado a Jack, ¡me has salvado a mí! -era curioso, pero con cada frase que pronunciaba, los hombros se le hundían y se encogía sobre sí mismo.

- Eso no es excusa.

- ¿Cómo que no? -me exasperé- Por el amor de dios, ¡estoy viva! Estuve a punto de morir, eso es cierto, pero…

- ¿Y si la pastilla de Toshiko no hubiese funcionado? -eso me hizo callar- ¿Eh?

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante unos minutos, contemplando la inmensidad del vacío. Yo volví a fijar la vista en mi conocida estrella violeta, arrebujándome aún más en mi sudadera.

Si la pastilla no hubiese funcionado, entonces sí, estaría muerta. Y él hubiese vuelto a estar solo.

- No me importa. -murmuré por lo bajo.

- Claro que te importa, es tu vida.

- Accedí a venir contigo, y estoy en peligro constante, eso es verdad. Pero si me hubiese quedado, si por una remota posibilidad me hubiese quedado en Nueva Jersey, ¿cuánto crees que habría aguantado? Viva, quiero decir.

- Eso tampoco es una excusa. -frunció la boca con tozudez. Seguía sin mirarme.

- Vale. Pues devuélveme. -se me quedó mirando con cara de asombro- ¡Sí! Déjame en casa, justo donde me encontraste, no me importa. -hice una mueca de rabia- Me las puedo arreglar sola, si realmente quieres que me vaya.

Estaba realmente harta de su comportamiento. Estaba en peligro allá donde fuese, no importaba la elección. Lo que podría haber pasado no importaba, no contaba; porque no había pasado en absoluto.

- Si fuese buena persona lo haría. Te dejaría en casa, no en la tuya de antes, quiero decir; sino, qué sé yo, una familia de acogida o algo. Pero no lo soy.

- No quieres estar solo. -"Eso no es nada malo." pensé yo.

Asintió lentamente, y otra lágrima le brotó. Se la frotó, furioso consigo mismo.

- Echo de menos a Donna. Y a Martha. Y a Rose. Eran todas tan, tan brillantes… Las he perdido. Y no me queda otro remedio que seguir adelante sabiendo que fue mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa. -me armé de valor, me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo. Él se sorprendió, pero me abrazó a su vez- Ni lo será si me pasa a mí.

- No va a pasar. -su voz sonaba tensa. Aún no se atrevía a mirarme.

- No va a pasar. -coincidí con él, esbozando una pequeña y amarga sonrisa. Creerlo por un rato o fingir que lo creía no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, juntos, un rato; incluso después de soltarle y dejar caer los pies casi tocando el espacio, como él hacía (no estaba nada mal).Estaba casi segura de que pedía un deseo con cada estrella fugaz o cometa que pasaba.

- Entonces… ¿búhos moteados gigantes?-rompió el silencio, sonriendo de nuevo- Me estabas escuchando cuando lo dije, así que supongo que te apetecerá ir.

- ¡Vale! -balanceé los pies en el espacio. Bostecé- Pero casi mejor mañana… Ahora tengo sueño.

- Pues duerme un rato. -hizo un gesto vago con el mentón hacia las escaleras- Yo te esperaré aquí.

- ¿Ahí sentado? ¿No vas a dormir?

- No. Tengo demasiado en lo que pensar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esto, significa mucho para mí. Y aún significaría más si me dejárais muchos reviews (suspiro) para hacerme feliz. Comentad todo lo que podáis. Plis.**

**A Vent-R47, Leira de Halloway, Dana (mi guest particular) y Anna-Ross (te has unido a la fiesta y me encanta que me dejes tantos reviews), gracias. Os quiero. ;) (a los demás ni agua)**

**Hale, a disfrutar de la vida.**

**Paula Wackson.**


	16. Búhos moteados

**Hola. De nuevo. Sí, tenéis derecho oficial de matarme porque no he subido una migaja y excepto para los que ya lo sabían, el fic no se acaba aquí, con el último capítulo que puse, que podía darlo a entender. Así que si os pensabais que os libraríais de mi tan pronto, lo siento. **

**Además, este es mucho más largo. :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté con el zumbido de la TARDIS al "recalibrarse", como decía el doctor, y un par de sacudidas. "Ugghh…" pensé "Vaya manera de despertar a la gente…" Me peiné, me vestí y me fui directa a la cocina, con un hambre canina. El doctor ya estaba allí, vestido y todo, desayunándose un bol de cereales tras otro sin asomo de café ni nada para acompañar. Cereales secos. Estaba como una cabra. Nada de lo que no estuviese segura ya.

- Por los cuencos que hay en la pila del fregadero, debes de haberte comido unas... dos cajas de cereales, ¿no? –me senté enfrente suyo, aún dormida y él sonrió, feliz.

- No es que... lleve... la cuenta... –me contestó entre bocado y bocado. Siguió zampando un rato más después de que yo ya hubiese terminado de desayunar, así que le esperé; a ver si con un poco de suerte acababa algún día.

- Te vas a poner malo...

- No. –siguió a lo suyo- Ya te dije que...

- ... los señores del tiempo aguantáis más que los simples humanos. Ya, ya lo sé. –ironicé e hice un gesto de indiferencia- Y vas a aguantar, sí; a base de regenerarte una y otra vez.

- No sabes nada. Y estos cereales saben a gloria.

- Te digo y te repito que como te pongas malo...

- No me voy a poner malo. –me miró con cara de circunstancias.

- ... mis conocimientos de curación y medicina se limitan al "Cura, sana, culito de rana." de toda la vida. Y tú no te puedes curar a ti mismo. Puro juramento Hipocrático. –me reí al ver su cara.

Siguió a lo suyo y yo me fui a mi habitación, rezando para que parase de comer en algún momento. Un día le daría algo y lo íbamos a lamentar.

Para cuando llegué a la sala de mandos un rato después (me perdí por el camino, cómo no y acabé en la piscina, pero al final conseguí llegar), él estaba sentado en una de las barandillas doradas laterales tarareando una cancioncilla y abrochándose los cordones de las zapatillas.

En cuanto me vio se bajó, sonriendo, y se fue directo a la puerta de la TARDIS. Yo no le seguí, extrañada.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Ahí fuera sólo hay un enorme vacío, ¿y quieres salir? –ladeé la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Asintió y cogió el abrigo.

- He cambiado el lugar de estacionamiento de la TARDIS mientras que dormías. Me aburría. Vamos, que hemos viajado. –hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta-¿Vienes o te quedas?

- Voy, voy. –suspiré. Así que por eso me había despertado pronto. Mejor, menos golpes.

Salimos afuera. Una extensión de hierba verde acariciada por el viento, como un prado, pero que acababa en un abrupto acantilado con vistas a un lago liso como un espejo; eso era lo que nos esperaba. Precioso, mucho mejor que la Alemania del 2038. El cielo era azul brillante y no había una sola nube. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un ave posada al borde del acantilado, tan sólo a unos metros de nosotros.

Un gigantesco búho nos observaba con sus ojos amarillos, desde allí.

Y digo gigante porque lo era. Medía tres veces lo que yo de puntillas, era francamente grande. Nos miraba con inteligencia, porque yo estaba segura de que era inteligente, lo veía en sus ojos. Estaba cubierto por entero de plumas grises con algunas trazas pardas. Un gran búho moteado, vamos. Pico curvo, garras afiladas, mirada y porte majestuoso. Era extraño y a la vez aterrador. Me quedé paralizada de la impresión, sobre todo era aterrador.

- Búhos moteados. Te lo dije.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no se nos va a comer? –pregunté en un susurro. El pájaro clavó sus enormes ojos amarillos en mí, como si me hubiese oído y yo me estremecí.

- Pues claro que estoy seguro. Venga, vamos. –me empujó suavemente para que avanzase hacia el búho- No hace nada.

Se acercó lo suficiente, y el pájaro emitió un graznido chirriante. Retrocedí un par de pasos.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Sólo está hablando! –alcé una ceja, incrédula- ¡Es verdad! Dice que no tengas miedo. -alcé la otra ceja. Eso era difícil de creer- Ven, tócalo, no pasa nada, no te va a comer.

Me cogió la mano y tiró de mí hacia el búho; pero yo me desasí a tiempo, adivinando lo que pretendía hacer.

- ¡No voy a tocarlo! -miré al búho, asustada- No hasta estar segura de que no me va a arrancar la mano de un picotazo. O algo peor, ¿come gente?

El doctor entrecerró los ojos, divertido. Se acercó al búho poco a poco y le acarició las plumas grises. El pájaro no le picó ni le arrancó la mano, tan sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente. La verdad, parecía que le gustaba.

- ¡Ves! No pasa nada. Los búhos gigantes de los lagos Kirdishen son los animales más inofensivos del mundo… ¿verdad que sí?... ¿verdad que sí? -le dijo al pájaro mientras le rascaba las plumas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pájaro emitió una serie de sonidos estrangulados que no reconocí. Al parecer el doctor sí.

- Bonito nombre, bonito nombre, sí. -masculló sin dejar de acariciarle. El búho bajó la cabeza y se frotó contra él, cariñoso (algo extraño para ser un bicho que medía más de tres metros de alto).

- ¿Cómo se llama? -me acerqué poco a poco al búho. Él se me quedó mirando y yo le devolví la mirada, fija.

- Claro, tú no le entiendes cuando habla. Se llama Amarillo. Por el color de sus ojos, obviamente.

- ¿Amarillo? ¿Tiene nombre de un color?

- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. El color amarillo es muy bonito, es el color de los plátanos. Además, -continuó, mientras le hacía arrumacos al pájaro- es más listo que tú.

- ¡Oye! -le di un codazo.

- ¿Qué? -se frotó el brazo, molesto- Él no se asusta de ti, y tú de él sí. Y no tienes motivos. Además, es tan inteligente como tú y como yo. Más que muchos humanos, puedo decir.

- Ya, pero yo no mido tres metros y no voy mirando mal a la gente con esos enormes ojos amarillos. -miré con aprensión aquella enorme mole de plumas grises y tostadas- Eso sí, es precioso.

Me arrepentí de no haberlo querido tocar antes, ahora yo sola no me atrevía a hacerlo; pero como muchas veces, el doctor adivinó mis pensamientos.

- ¿Lo quieres tocar? Te deja. -me tendió la mano- Le has caído bien. Y tener a un búho moteado como amigo no es moco de pavo.

Asentí y me puso la mano sobre las plumas del búho. Pude sentir su respiración y el movimiento de sus músculos debajo de la piel. Supe que podía matarnos si quería porque el poder y la fuerza necesarios los tenía; pero también supe que no lo haría. Era "buena persona", por decirlo así. Así que le acaricié, ya sin miedo de que me picotease como si fuese un búho normal, aun a sabiendas de que sólo se parecía a éstos en el físico. Era algo mucho, mucho más majestuoso.

Al rato, el pájaro volvió a graznar algo.

- ¿En serio? -le contestó el doctor. Yo les miré, absorta- Bueno, si nos lo presentas así… cómo nos vamos a negar, porqué no.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -continué acariciando al pájaro, que era casi como si ronronease de gusto, solo que no era un gato. "Podría serlo, dados los ojos que tiene." pensé. Me estaba gustando la excursión.

- Algo muy divertido. Ya lo verás. -tuve que apartar la mano de repente porque el búho se ladeó y se agachó, quedando casi a nuestra altura- Va, venga, sube.

- ¿Subir? ¿Adónde? -pregunté, confusa- ¿Al pájaro? Pero…

- No, tampoco va a morderte, deja de hacerte preguntas ya. -me replicó, aburrido; y me empujó para que subiese al lomo del animal. Le hice caso, con algo de dificultad al tener que trepar por plumas- Déjame a mí delante.

- ¿Delante? ¿Para qué? -el viento me revolvió el pelo mientras yo luchaba por subir- ¿Qué haces?

El doctor me empujó y se sentó delante de mí. Yo hice lo mismo detrás e intenté buscar un lugar donde agarrarme, apartando su abrigo a un lado. No lo conseguí.

- Sujétate fuerte, Renée. -me cogió los brazos y me los puso alrededor de su cintura. "Cielos, está realmente delgado." pensé y puse los ojos en blanco, olvidando durante unos segundos dónde estaba y cuál era la situación. "A pesar de todos los cereales que come."

Luego recordé donde estaba. El pájaro dio un par de pasos hacia el acantilado. Yo me asusté.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?! -chillé aterrorizada, viendo lo que se me venía encima- ¡¿NO IRÁ A…

- ¡Sí, va a saltar y a volar! ¡Haz el favor de no chillarme en el oído! -se rascó la oreja y gruñó- No es para tanto… ¡Pero es genial! ¡Nunca me había subido a uno de ellos! ¡¿No es brillante?! -no le veía la cara, pero estaba segura de que estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

Justo al contrario que yo.

- ¡Me quiero bajar! -gimoteé, asustada, viendo que el búho se acercaba paso a paso al borde del acantilado- ¡Me voy a caer, esto no se sostiene, me voy a resbalar!

- No va a pasar nada de eso, tranquila. A menos que te muevas mucho. -me advirtió y yo me agarré con toda la fuerza que pude a él, cerrando los ojos- Tranquila, te va a gustar.

- ¡Me voy a caer! -gimoteé bajito, para que me oyese lo justo. Él me agarró las manos como respuesta.

- Te prometo que no te dejaré caer. -dijo y yo relajé un poco el agarre, más confiada.

Entonces el pájaro saltó.

Sentí la caída, el vacio en el estómago que indicaba que caíamos sin control por el acantilado. Un chillido se me quedó atascado en la garganta. Apreté los ojos todo lo que pude y enterré la cabeza en su espalda, rezando para no caerme mientras el viento me revolvía el pelo como si de un huracán se tratase.

Pasaron segundos, en los cuales sólo oí el viento contra nosotros y cómo el pájaro movía las alas. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba, pero mi terror a abrir los ojos era mucho mayor, así que los mantuve cerrados.

- ¿No nos hemos estrellado? -murmuré al cabo de un rato, al ver que no sucedía nada. Hasta el viento se empezaba a calmar.

- No. -me contestó con toda la calma del mundo, como si no pasase nada- Puedes abrir los ojos.

Me costó un rato decidirme, pero al final los abrí. Y cuando lo hice me quedé de piedra.

El lago se extendía debajo de nosotros como si fuese un espejo, a tan sólo unos pocos metros por debajo de donde nosotros volábamos. Porque lo hacíamos, el pájaro planeaba suavemente a ras del agua y de cuando en cuando rozaba la superficie con una de sus garras. Su vuelo era sorprendentemente suave, no había casi movimientos, ni turbulencias que me pudiesen mandar el suelo de un golpe. Casi se podría decir que había perdido el miedo.

- Te puedes soltar, ¿sabes?

- ¡No! –mi grito no se hizo esperar y me agarré todo lo fuerte que pude, por si se le ocurría dejarme caer.

- ¿Pero te gusta o no? Nos podemos bajar si quieres. –advertí su tono preocupado. "Qué bonito. Ahora se preocupa por mí, podría haber sido antes de subirme a este pollo volante." pensé pero al momento me arrepentí de ello. La verdad es que la vista era maravillosa.

- No. Quedémonos un poco más. -sonreí súbitamente y clavé la vista en el lago, tan sólo unos metros más abajo; y susurré- En el fondo me gusta.

...

- Despierta.

- Mrrmmhh…. no.

- Que sí. Venga. -sentí un toquecito en el brazo y me removí, muerta de sueño.

- Mmmhhh… no. -me di la vuelta y seguí durmiendo-

- Ya has dormido demasiado. Cualquiera diría que no te está gustando la excursión. -oí una risita proveniente de al lado y me di la vuelta, abriendo los ojos; fastidiada. Estaba de pie al lado mío, sonriente, dándome toquecitos con el pie intentando despertarme.

Estábamos en una explanada de hierba al borde de un bosque. Me froté los ojos y me terminé de sentar. La recordaba. Habíamos estado volando muchas horas, ese pájaro no tenían límite de agotamiento ni sueño, al parecer; y el doctor tampoco. Cuando me empecé a resbalar del lomo del búho sin darme cuenta y se me cerraban los ojos, el doctor consintió en bajar (estaba claro que no podía dormir ahí arriba).

No recordaba haberme dormido envuelta en el abrigo del doctor, eso ya no.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté la mirada. Era media tarde ya, debía de haber dormido muchas horas. Últimamente estaba demasiado cansada, como no era mi costumbre. "Demasiado correr" pensé y sonreí, eso no iba a cambiar. Tampoco lo quería.

- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? -señalé el abrigo al tiempo que me levantaba del suelo- ¿Y cuánto he dormido? -en ese momento vislumbré al búho a mis espaldas, restregándose las plumas con el pico.

- Te he traído yo. -sonrió y recogió el abrigo, sacudiendo la hierba que se había adherido a él con la mano- Casi te caes, menudo susto me diste.

- Me lo imagino. -me pasé una mano por el pelo; no demasiado enredado, por suerte. Entrecerré los ojos ante la luz brillante del atardecer- ¿Y cuánto…

- ¿Tiempo? Horas. -hizo un gesto de disgusto- Humanos, dormís demasiado. Os podéis dormir durante medio día, media vida vuestra que ni os inmutáis. E incluso para ser humana has dormido demasiado.

- Vaya, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- No he dormido apenas. -su sonrisa desapareció y se le ensombreció la mirada- Hay algo… algo en este planeta, algo… que no me gusta.

- ¿El qué? -le miré preocupada- ¿Más Daleks?

- ¿Qué? Ah, no… es diferente, algo no debería estar aquí, es una sensación… demasiado sutil. No debe de ser nada de lo que preocuparse. -sacudió la cabeza en gesto cansado-

- ¿No quieres dormir un poco? -levanté una ceja- Si te quedas toda la noche en vela… no debe de ser bueno, ni siquiera para ti.

Me sonrió tristemente.

- Estoy preocupado.

Fui a responderle en ese momento, pero el pájaro soltó un gañido desde detrás de mí y me giré, sobresaltada.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó el doctor de repente- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Estamos en el planeta Threch, eso no es posible!

Me giré hacia él. Estaba pálido.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡No aquí, esto no tiene sentido!

El pájaro volvió a chillar y se asomó por detrás de unos matorrales que tenía detrás, ocultándose en ellos a la vez. El doctor corrió hacia allá y apartó ramas y hojas hasta que llegó a su lado. Y se puso aún más pálido.

- Vale que estén, ¿pero cómo han sabido… -miró al pájaro de repente, serio- No… dime que no… ¡no has sido capaz! -de repente parecía muy enfadado. Enfadado y… algo asustado.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -nerviosa, corrí a su lado y me asomé por los matorrales. Un terraplén se extendía por debajo de nosotros, bastante empinado. Y a la luz del atardecer se veían unos puntos negros correr, tratando de… ¿subir? Entrecerré los ojos, intentando distinguirlos.

- Son humanos. -explicó, parecía nervioso, se le notaba en la voz- Vienen hacia aquí. Él les ha avisado. -señaló al búho, que ni se inmutó.

- ¿Y qué pasa? -me intenté levantar de detrás del matorral pero me lo impidió con una mano- ¡Eh! ¿Son humanos, no? -le reproché- ¡No Daleks!

- Son cazadores. -me respondió, serio- Vienen a por nosotros. No sé a qué… pero… no es nada bueno. He tenido encuentros con ellos más de una vez y nunca he salido muy bien parado. -hizo una mueca- ¡Pero aquí! ¡Aquí no viven humanos! No tiene sentido, es demasiado pronto para ello! Los primeros humanos llegaron aquí… dentro de trescientos años.

- ¿Y cómo es que…? -seguí mirando los puntos negros, que recorrían la colina allá abajo, cada vez más cerca, registrando cada árbol y cada matorral.

- ¡No es posible, eso es todo! -se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y salió del matorral, dando vueltas en el sitio como un animal enjaulado- ¡No lo sé! ¡Y eso…

- Te fastidia, lo sé. -murmuré por lo bajo. Aquellas figuras me daban mala espina.

- Tenemos que irnos. YA. -le oí decir a mi espalda- Aún no nos han visto, pero si nos ven vendrán a por nosotros y no tendremos oportunidad de descubrir qué demonios pasa aquí. Si es que escapamos.

Me di la vuelta justo para verle acercarse al búho, que había salido del matorral y se alzaba majestuoso por encima de nuestras cabezas.

- ¿Nos puedes llevar sin que nos vean? -rogó en voz más baja- Por favor.

El pájaro emitió un par de sonidos estrangulados y se le quedó mirando con esos ojos amarillos fijos en él.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Antes sí y ahora no?! -se exasperó. Yo volví a mirar a través del matorral. Los puntos negros, ahora figuras, se acercaban inexorablemente. Seis, al parecer.

En ese momento una de las figuras (ahora reconocibles, e indudablemente humanas) levantó la vista del suelo. Hacia aquí. Me intenté esconder aún más detrás de los matorrales, pero debió de ser que los moví en el intento, porque clavó la vista en ellos. En mí. Y sonrió abiertamente, mirándome. Sentí un escalofrío de miedo recorrerme la espalda y supe que me había visto. A más de doscientos metros, oculta en la maleza, pero me había visto y actuaría en consecuencia.

Ladró una orden a los demás cazadores, que dejaron de mirar entre los matorrales y se precipitaron corriendo colina arriba sin perder un minuto.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Me han visto! -exclamé y salí corriendo del matorral hacia él y el pájaro., que en ese momento discutían algo, por las expresiones de ambos- Me han visto…. -acabé en un susurro.

Me miró con horror. En ese momento el pájaro chilló algo bastante alto. Muy alto. Lo bastante como para que lo oyera medio valle. Oí los gritos de los cazadores. Se acercaban.

- ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! -me acerqué a él indicándole silencio, delataba nuestra posición incluso cuando el cazador ya me hubiese visto. Pero el búho no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso y siguió chillándole al aire.- ¡Nos van a encontrar! -bajé la voz.

- Es lo que pretende. -me giré hacia el doctor con la pregunta escrita en la cara- Nos ha atraído hasta aquí. Es su aliado. No tiene la culpa, pero lo es. Toda su familia ha sido esclavizada por esos cazadores… -miró al búho un momento, entristecido y alzó una mano como para intentar acariciarle- …y no tiene más remedio que trabajar para ellos. Por eso nos ha traído hasta aquí.

El búho se dejó acariciar las plumas un momento, bajando la cabeza y dejando de chillar. Ronroneó algo bajito y luego; súbitamente desplegó las alas y echó a volar, perdiéndose en el cielo en cosa de pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunté asustada. No teníamos modo de llegar a la TARDIS antes que nos cazaran. Ya les oía acercarse y podía escuchar claramente sus voces cercanas y el sonido de la maleza al ser apartada.

Me miró, serio.

- Ahora es cuando corremos. -me agarró de la mano y echamos a correr hacia el bosque, justo a tiempo de ver cómo uno de los cazadores irrumpía en la explanada en la que estábamos segundos antes.

Corrimos cuesta arriba, atravesando el bosque durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Intentando abrirnos paso entre matojos y árboles espinosos, cuyas ramas se nos enganchaban en la ropa y nos retrasaban. Sabía que los cazadores se acercaban, los oía detrás de mí, las pisadas y las voces. Eran rápidos. Nos alcanzaban. Y nosotros jadeábamos y seguíamos corriendo, con la certeza de que no les podríamos dejar atrás, no por mucho tiempo.

Entonces, cuando sentí que ya no podía más, el pie se me enganchó en una raíz del suelo y caí con un grito, soltándome de la mano del doctor y comiéndome todas las hojas y polvo en la caída. Me revolví en el suelo, dándome la vuelta para levantarme a toda prisa, pero era demasiado tarde.

Uno de los cazadores me sonreía amenazadoramente a apenas dos metros de distancia, enseñando los dientes en una mueca horrible, con el negro pelo greñudo cayéndole en sucios mechones sobre los ojos. Otro estaba detrás de él, todavía subiendo y también me miraba fijamente, aunque este no sonreía, pero igualmente me daba escalofríos. Los dos iban enteramente de negro.

Me levanté como pude del suelo, sacudiéndome la ropa de tierra y hojas, hecha un desastre; mirándoles, desafiante. Reculé un poco y me choqué de espaldas con algo; mas al girarme descubrí que era el doctor, que miraba fijamente a otros dos cazadores que se acercaban por un lado. Y otros dos por otro.

Estábamos atrapados.

- ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos perseguís? -resonó la voz del doctor por entre los árboles. Los cazadores sonrieron y siguieron avanzando hacia nosotros, estrechando el círculo. Todos de negro, todos sucios, todos con el pelo grasiento y desharrapados; parecían una secta. El que me había mirado primero era el único que sonreía.

- Rendíos. -dijo uno de ellos- No os garantizamos que no os vayamos a matar, pero… -se encogió de hombros.

- Técnicamente deberíamos garantizarlo. O al menos prometerlo.-saltó otro de ellos a la derecha.

- ¡Pero si nunca cumplimos lo que prometemos! -respondió el primero, acercándose aún más a nosotros. El doctor me agarró el brazo con fuerza desde detrás- Merecen saber la verdad, total; van a morir.

El que estaba delante de mí se paró en seco e indicó al que tenía detrás que hiciese lo mismo, deteniéndose todos a un escaso metro de nosotros.

- No sabemos si les queremos vivos o muertos. -anunció en voz alta- Pero hay que preguntar antes de disparar… por mucho que nos duela.

¿Vivos o muertos? Sentí que desfallecía. ¿Pero por qué nos seguían esos cazadores y planeaban matarnos? Sólo era una inocente excursión a un planeta raro, no tenía nada de malo. No éramos algo cazable, ¿no? Me apreté todo lo que pude contra la espalda del doctor, bastante asustada.

- ¿Nos los llevamos? -preguntó uno que estaba a la izquierda, detrás. El que me miraba sonrió de nuevo y avanzó un par de pasos más hacia mí, quedando casi enfrente. Yo intenté no parecer demasiado asustada, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

- Por supuesto.

* * *

**Vale, lo siento mucho. Matadme si queréis. Lo merezco. Ahora que es verano podré escribir mucho más y los chapters serán más largos para compensar. ¿Eh? ¿A que eso mola? **

**Quiero reviews ¿vale?, que este capítulo me lo he currado mucho antes de subirlo. Podéis darme ideas, mandarme a tomar por viento por no actualizar, decirme si os gusta cómo va... Porque tengo montones de ideas. PERO QUIERO REVIEWS.**

**Gracias a Liah Skywalker (mi ángel de la guarda XD), Vent-R47, Leira. D. Halloway, Anna-Ross, y Dana. Dana, dios hazte una cuenta porque molas. Os quiero, aunque suene cursi. **

**Paula Wackson**


End file.
